A New Beginning
by Animefan4ever13
Summary: I'd like to thank Astrid 94 for suggesting the title to me! And yes, I couldn't wait any longer to write this. Enjoy! I only own my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HEY GUY! Yup! I couldn't wait to do this season! I guess I'll be updating alone with the chapters! XD**

**Tara: You really do get bored easily.**

**Wooju: You need another hobby other than otakuism. **

**Me: *Sticks tongue at them* Whatever! *Pouts* Alright now, altogether now.**

**All of us: We do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

Episode 1

Aichi's POV

It's been a few years since Q4 won the VF Circuit. Me and Ai are in high school with Misaki. Vanguard is still booming around here, but nobody seems to have an interest for it at our schools.

"Good morning Aichi, Ai," I turned and saw Misaki. She had cut her hair short.

"Good morning, Misaki," I replied.

"G'moring," Ai replied sleepily. Ai looks pretty much the same, except she's taller and she grew her hair to her ankles. "You two are to cheery."

"It's just you," Misaki laughed.

"I am so not a morning person," Ai pouted.

"I can't wake you up in class if you fall asleep." I smiled.

"Whateva."

"So are you two getting use to the school?" Misaki asked.

"No, I mean yes! Kind of…" I quickly corrected myself.

"No," Ai answered plainly.

"You'll get use to it," Misaki smiled.

The teacher was giving us a lesson about globalization, "In other words, what happens in various locations around the world is no longer confined in those areas, but is becoming connected on a global scale. This is what we call the age of globalization. In this age of globalization, what used to be common knowledge no longer applies. Um… How will you survive, Aichi Sendou?"

I stood up nervously, "Yes?"

"Mr. Sendou, as a young man living in this age of globalization, how would you like to get by?"

"U-Um… Uh…"

I heard some murmurs in the crowd.

"What is he nervous about?"

"It's probably just an act."

"I think this is the first time he's spoken since transferring to this high school."

"What's the problem, Mr. Sendou?" the teacher asked.

"I… I, uh… I guess I'd like to take good care of my hobby." I answered.

"Hobby? What is it?"

I saw the whole class staring at me. Even Ai, who was giving me a bored look, but that didn't really help. "Um… it's, uh… Cardfighting, for example."

"Cardfights? And that's how you would live your life?"

"No, n-never mind."

The whole class laughed and I saw a tick mark appear on Ai's forehead. I really hope that she could keep her temper under control right now. She has a pretty long fuse, but when she explodes, it's not pretty.

I heard the guy next to her asked her, "Hey cutie, why aren't you laughing? No sense of humor?" Right now, I kind of pitied that guy. If looks could kill, he would have died twenty times by now.

"Listen, idiot, this cutie happens to be his fiancé." she growled at him.

"What? You're not serious!" he shouted.

"Dead serious," she said and turned back to the teacher.

"Quiet! Our goal here at Miyaji Academy is to cultivate young people so that they thrive in the age of globalization. Certainly, the object of your devotion seems to be popular these days, but don't you think on focusing on academics would be a better use of your time, Mr. Sendou?"

"S-Sorry…" I stammered and sat down. That didn't go well.

"What about you Ms. Toshiki?"

Ai stood up. She seemed to have her attitude in check now. "I would like to join the entertainment business."

"Not to discourage you, but don't you think you should shoot for something lower?"

"I already reached my goal."

"WHAT?!" The whole class shouted.

"My stage name is Ayane Hoshi."

"Well, you seem to be off to a great start already Ms. Toshiki." The teacher adjusted his glasses as the class started murmuring again and Ai sat down.

"I love her songs!"

"She has a pretty good voice."

"My favorite song is The Game of Life!"

"My sister's a big fan of her."

"I wonder if she could introduce me to some superstars."

Naoki's POV

'What a boring class. Other than that girl. What was her name? I think it was Ai Toshiki. That Aichi Sendou is boring too.' I thought to myself as I stared at him. The bell rang and one of the kids on the student council walked up to Aichi and Ai.

"Mr. Sendou, Ms. Toshiki, have you decided what club you're going to join yet? You have heard that it's mandatory here to be in a club, right?" My ears perked up. I wanted to see what they would say.

"Ah… yes… uh…" I could easily tell that was Aichi.

"Yes we have," That was Ai's voice. It sounded lighter that before.

"Is there something you would like to do?" Back to the student council.

"Our hobby is-" Aichi started.

"Ah! That's right, you said before. Cardfight, I think? What is that?"

"Um, well… It's a game where you fight each other with cards."

"Yes, he did. Do you have any clubs for it?" Ai asked.

"We don't have a Cardfight Club…" I heard the rustling of paper so I assumed she was looking through the club lists.

"Ah, I-I see," Aichi stammers way too much.

"That's too bad," Ai's voice became a little heavier. "I guess we should go, Aichi."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

"Make sure you decide on your club this week Mr. Sendou, Ms. Toshiki!"

"Just call me Ai!" I heard her call before she dragged Aichi out of the room.

"Oh, Ishida? I haven't gotten your club application." Great, why does she have to pester me now.

"Oh, leave me alone…" I grumbled before leaving. As I left school, I saw Aichi and Ai take something out of their bags. They looked like card decks. They smiled at each other, tapped their decks together, and ran off. I was curious so I decided to follow them. Were they elite athletes with some sports club? Or maybe they were gang leaders.

"Yeah, right," I was kidding myself.

"Hello!" I heard Aichi shout.

"HEY GUYS!" Man, Ai needs to turn that down a notch. I heard someone fall.

"OWWWW!" Ai moaned and I saw here hold her nose.

"Be careful Ai! Geez that happens at least once every week." Aichi laughed. What's up with him? At school he's so shy. He's so laid back here. I looked at the shop's name before I entered. What the heck is Card Capital?

"Welcome!" I heard someone shout and a cat welcomed me too.

"What is this shop?" I asked myself. It was packed with people. I saw a couple of kids playing a game.

"Call!" I heard one of them shout.

"This is?"

"This is a trading card shop." The guy at the cash register answered.

I looked around and saw Aichi and Ai sitting at a table in the back with a couple of kids.

"It's been a really long time!' Aichi smiled.

"Yeah, I missed you guys!" Ai smiled at them too with her head resting on her hands.

"We missed you too, big sister Ai," I heard one of them say. Since when does she have a little brother? "We've come to research the card-playing in Japan, since it has the most Vanguard fighters."

I snuck closer so I could hear them better. "You might be right!" Aichi said.

"How's Mitsusada doing?" Ai asked.

"He's doing well. He's making awesome strides." one answered.

"Well, not like us though…" another one cut in. Man, that kid must be cocky!

"Oh? Remind me who lost to him last time?" the one he interrupted teased.

"More importantly, I wanna meet a Japanese maid while I'm here!" The one sitting next to Aichi said.

I heard Ai sigh, "You know girls are good for more than cooking and cleaning. We're just as strong and smart as you guys."

Aichi laughed nervously.

"Wow! That's Singapore's Team Genius!" I heard on of the kids in the crowd murmur. What the heck is going on here?! Those guys aren't Japanese! I looked over at them a little. That was a BIG mistake because Ai caught me.

Ai's POV

"NAOKI!" I smiled as she shouted his name. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Not so loud! And when did I say you could call me Naoki, Toshiki?" he blushed and shouted back

"Since I said so, and call me Ai!"

"Since when do you have little brothers!?"

"I have an older brother, but I'm just close with these guys, so they call me their sister."

"Ishida?" Aichi butt in.

"What's up, Sendou? You're like a totally different person here than at school! And you're buddies with some guys from another county? Talk about global! Anyway, how'd you get like this?"

"U-Um, here…" Aichi handed Naoki his deck.

"What is this?" Naoki looked through it.

"Cardfight," I answered.

"Cardfight?" he repeated skeptically.

"It's Vanguard," Christopher explained, "Don't tell me. You've never heard of it? You fight each other with cards. It's a card game that's popular worldwide."

"Vanguard? Worldwide?" Naoki asked.

"That's right," Shenlon began in a matter-of-fact tone, "A lot of countries hold international tournaments, too. You really don't know about it? Ahaha! It's common knowledge!"

"Now Shenlon, don't tease him," I scolded, "It's not polite.

"Sorry, big sister Ai," he smiled while he apologized.

"Common knowledge, you say?" Naoki slammed Aichi's deck on the table. Too late, he reached his breaking point! He really needs some anger management classes.

"Oh, boy, you're a goner," Ali laughed, "Girls aren't gonna go for a know-nothing like you."

"Not you too, Ali!" I facepalmed.

"What was that?!" Naoki asked. He moved his face really close to Aichi.

"M-Me?" Aichi asked.

"So this is Vanguard?"

"Uh huh. You use this deck to battle. Um… Do you want to try it?"

"Fine. I'll play along once." Naoki held out an open palm and Shin put a deck in it.

"This is out newest trial deck," he explained.

"Thanks."

"The VF champion has a challenger!" Shenlon and I said at the same time.

"This guy's a tough opponent!" Ali warned him.

They had their fight and Aichi explained the rules along the way. The illustrate version. Planet and all.

-After the battle—

Naoki's POV

"6 damage," I murmured.

Aichi nodded, "So the game is over. U-Um, Ishida?"

"Don't worry! You'll get better!" Ai put her hand on my shoulder and I felt some hear come up to my face.

I gathered up the deck. "I'm outta here! Old man! I'm buying this." As soon as I paid for the deck I stormed out. What is up with them? Did I actually think Aichi was cool? And did I think Ai was cute? No way, she's Aichi's fiancé. Darn it! What is that Vanguard! Darn it! (Me: So you played the game and you still don't know what it is? Naoki: Shut up! Me: Fine! *Pout* You guys never appreciate my comments anyway!)

Aichi's POV

"So you had a cardfight with someone from the same high school…" Miwa said.

"But I got caught up in it and won…" I felt bad for ruining his first cardfight.

"Nah, you went plenty easy on the hot-blooded kid, Aichi," Christopher comforted me.

"Tell us more, oh great one," Ai joked.

"Ai!"

"Cause no matter how many times you told him," Shenlon continued on the previous subject, "he kept calling all of his cards, even the ones he could've use for guarding."

Miwa and Izaki looked at Morikawa.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"beginners have the tendency to devote themselves to attacking. That type isn't popular with the ladies…" Ali added.

"As if you're the popular one…" Morikawa scoffed.

"Of course he is," Ai snuggle Ali, "He's adorable!"

"You don't know how many girlfriends I have?" Ali asked Morikawa.

"What? No, I didn't know," Morikawa answered.

"You haven't been cheating have you?" Ai glared at him.

"Course not big sister Ai. One at a time." Ali smiled. I think he's the only one not intimidated by Ai.

"Good," she retorted.

"Are you laughing at me, you little brat?" Morikawa asked.

"You can't find a fellow Vanguard player," Izaki continued, "in a good school like Miyaji Academy?" Morikawa glared at Ali until Ai gave him a look that said "Hurt my baby, and I break your neck."

Me and Ai shook our heads, "It's a school that focuses on preparing for collage. Besides, there aren't many kids who are interested…"

"I see," Miwa said thoughtfully, "We've got a Vanguard boom at our school. Wanna transfer over?"

"Thanks, but-" Ai was cut off by Kai.

"If he bought a deck on his way out, it means he's interested in Vanguard." Kai said.

"You never let me finish anything, Kai," Ai pouted.

"Get your act together, Aichi. You're a leader, remember?"

"But, if Ishida is interested in Vanguard, I've got to reach out to him." I said.

"There's the Aichi I know!" Ai smiled, "Thanks big brother!"

"Geez, you two," Kai sighed, "You're different people when you fight."

Kai and Miwa left as Ai stuck her tongue out at them. The rest of the time at Card Capital was used trying to get me and Ai to transfer.

The next morning, Emi started up a conversation, "Aichi, you still haven't mad any friends at school?"

"Nope…" I took a bite of his toast.

"He has me!" Ai reminded her.

"But you're his fiancé. I mean other friends he didn't already know! Boy, you guys are helpless! But you guys can always come over to the middle school."

Ai pouted again and we all finished breakfast and left for school.

When class started, the teacher announced we had a new student. When she walking in, me and Ai instantly recognized her. It was Korin!

"Korin!" I whispered to myself.

"I'm Korin Tatsunagi. This is my first day at Miyaji Academy. It's nice to meet all of you." She said after writing her name on the board.

"Korin!" Ai jumped out of her seat and ran up to her to give Korin a hug, "Korin, Korin, Korin!"

"Hey, Ai," Korin smiled.

**Me: First episode done!**

**Tara: I still can't believe you couldn't wait till you finished Season 2.**

**Wooju: You are way too impatient. We need to find a way to occupy you.**

**Me: Mada mada dane.**

**Tara and Wooju: Huh?**

**Me: If you get that reference then you're awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: HEY GUYS! Next chapter is up! WOOOOOOOO!**

**Tara: Someone's ecstatic. **

**Wooju: She's an otaku. What do you expect?**

**Me: I'm an otaku and I'm proud of it!**

**Tara: Yeah, whatever. All together now.**

**All of us: We do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

_In the last chapter:_

"_So you had a cardfight with someone from the same high school…" Miwa said._

"_But I got caught up in it and won…" I felt bad for ruining his first cardfight._

"_Nah, you went plenty easy on the hot-blooded kid, Aichi," Christopher comforted me._

"_Tell us more, oh great one," Ai joked._

"_Ai!"_

"_Cause no matter how many times you told him," Shenlon continued on the previous subject, "he kept calling all of his cards, even the ones he could've use for guarding."_

_Miwa and Izaki looked at Morikawa._

"_What are you looking at?" he asked._

"_beginners have the tendency to devote themselves to attacking. That type isn't popular with the ladies…" Ali added._

"_As if you're the popular one…" Morikawa scoffed._

"_Of course he is," Ai snuggle Ali, "He's adorable!"_

"_You don't know how many girlfriends I have?" Ali asked Morikawa._

"_What? No, I didn't know," Morikawa answered._

"_You haven't been cheating have you?" Ai glared at him._

"_Course not big sister Ai. One at a time." Ali smiled. I think he's the only one not intimidated by Ai._

"_Good," she retorted._

"_Are you laughing at me, you little brat?" Morikawa asked._

"_You can't find a fellow Vanguard player," Izaki continued, "in a good school like Miyaji Academy?" Morikawa glared at Ali until Ai gave him a look that said "Hurt my baby, and I break your neck."_

_Me and Ai shook our heads, "It's a school that focuses on preparing for collage. Besides, there aren't many kids who are interested…"_

"_I see," Miwa said thoughtfully, "We've got a Vanguard boom at our school. Wanna transfer over?"_

"_Thanks, but-" Ai was cut off by Kai._

"_If he bought a deck on his way out, it means he's interested in Vanguard." Kai said._

"_You never let me finish anything, Kai," Ai pouted._

"_Get your act together, Aichi. You're a leader, remember?" _

"_But, if Ishida is interested in Vanguard, I've got to reach out to him." I said._

"_There's the Aichi I know!" Ai smiled, "Thanks big brother!"_

"_Geez, you two," Kai sighed, "You're different people when you fight." _

_Kai and Miwa left as Ai stuck her tongue out at them. The rest of the time at Card Capital was used trying to get me and Ai to transfer._

_The next morning, Emi started up a conversation, "Aichi, you still haven't mad any friends at school?"_

"_Nope…" I took a bite of his toast._

"_He has me!" Ai reminded her._

"_But you're his fiancé. I mean other friends he didn't already know! Boy, you guys are helpless! But you guys can always come over to the middle school." _

_Ai pouted again and we all finished breakfast and left for school._

_When class started, the teacher announced we had a new student. When she walking in, me and Ai instantly recognized her. It was Korin!_

"_Korin!" I whispered to myself._

"_I'm Korin Tatsunagi. This is my first day at Miyaji Academy. It's nice to meet all of you."_

Episode 2

Ai's POV

After they managed to pry me off of Korin, she sat down behind Aichi.

"Um… I… Uh…" Aichi stammered.

"Long time no see, Aichi Sendou," Korin greeted.

"Yeah, long time no see, Korin."

Naoki's POV

After class, the teacher called Korin over to give her something and immediately, all the boys in our class surrounded Aichi. I looked over at Ai, who wasn't paying much attention. She was looking through her deck and had a stick of Pocky in her mouth.

"Hey, Sendou, how do you know Korin?"

"What's your relationship?"

"Do you think you could introduce us?"

I heard Ai sigh, "Why don't you go introduce yourself instead of getting Aichi to?"

"Like you know everything."

"I'm Korin's best friend. And girls like it better when guys have the courage to go and introduce themselves instead of waiting for other people to do it for them."

"I guess that's true." And all the guys dispersed.

"Thanks, Ai," Aichi smiled.

"No prob'," she responded, "I just don't know how we're gunna deal with Morikawa."

Who the heck is Morikawa?

I saw Aichi tense a little, "Yeah, that'll be tough."

I left for break before they could notice me.

Ai's POV

Aichi was really tense for the rest of the day. I can't say I blame him though. Everyone in the class was staring at him and Korin. When the last bell finally ran, I grabbed him and dragged him out of the classroom.

"Thanks Ai," he let out a sigh of relief.

I shook my head, "You need to relax a little. Now let's go."

Aichi's POV

"WHAT!?" Morikawa shouted, "KORIN TRANSFERRED TO AICHI AND AI'S CLASS?!"

"Morikawa!" Izaki tried to calm him down.

"LET GO OF ME, IZAKI!"

"Come on, don't give them a hard time!"

"SHUT UP! NOT ONLY DO THET\Y BETRAY OUR FRIENDSHIP BY GOING TO MIYAJI ACADEMY, BUT NOW HE'S IN THE SAME CALSS AS KORIN!"

I looked over nervously at Ai. Morikawa then took the chance to lunge at me and at that second Kamui came in.

"What's up!?" he greeted.

"Kamui the Great, looks like there's trouble!" Eiji shouted.

"I got it," Ai sighed. She took Morikawa's arm and flipped him over as we all stared at her.

"What?" she looked at us innocently as she dusted off her hands.

"When did you learn martial arts Ai?" Kamui asked.

"Um…" she thought about it for a second, "About a week ago. For the new movie I'm in."

"And what would that be?"

"The Samurai Princess. It's about a girl whose father is killed in a war during feudal Japan. She goes to avenge her father after training for about five or six years and takes out half an army before she learns she's a half demon."

"Are you okay big brother?" Kamui asked.

"Yeah. Thanks. I hope Morikawa is okay…" I replied.

"He'll be up in a few seconds knowing him." Ai sat down next to me.

"It's hard to believe that Korin would transfer in." Izaki stated.

"Yeah I'm surprised too," I said.

"I didn't know idols went to school," Kamui added.

"I've decided! I'm gonna transfer to Aichi's school!" Morikawa sat up as Ai expected.

"Morikawa, with your grades, there's no way you could get into our school," Ai sighed.

"Yeah? Well write a song about it then!"

Ai stood up and walked over to Shin's CD player. "My latest CD is in here, right?" He nodded and she pressed a few buttons before a song came on.

_No-no-no-nobody cares!  
No-no-no-nobody cares!_

Although my body ain't rough, my gun show used to be tough  
And all my homies hollah-ed "bad ass" as I strutted down the street  
So all the gang and my crew, would scare the crap outta you  
And make you wish you hadn't been super dissing me and

Saying Nobody cares about you  
(So meeeeaan!)  
Why you gotta act like such a noob?  
But then again, if that's your life  
Its best for you to get some help (Oh nooooo!)

No-no-no-nobody cares!  
Nobody cares! Nobody cares!  
No-no-no-nobody cares!  
Nobody cares bout you!  
(Oh Oh Oh yeaaaah!)

One day as normal as this, Just eating lunch for a bit  
In fact it tasted so good that I didn't really care  
About a rude foreign pair, looking down on in despair  
Fending my very tasty tidbit from the bitterest of slurs

Saying that Nobody cares about you  
Why you gotta act like such a butt  
But then again, that's kind of harsh  
But then again it's really not

No-no-no-nobody cares!  
Nobody cares! Nobody cares!  
No-no-no-nobody cares!  
Nobody cares bout you!

Nobody cares about me?  
Songs like this are slighted, honestly  
But then again, if this is a joke  
why bother posting it at all?! -

No-no-no-nobody cares!  
Nobody cares! Nobody cares!  
No-no-no-nobody cares!  
Nobody cares bout you!

No-no-no-nobody cares!  
Nobody cares! Nobody cares!  
No-no-no-nobody cares!  
Nobody cares bout you!

Ranking is stupid!  
Views are so pointless!  
(Oh Oh Oh Yeaahh!)

The room was silent for a second.

"You had a song for it?" Morikawa asked as Ai nodded.

"I got it! I'll move into Aichi's school!"

"That's impossible. Only students and their parents and guardians are allowed on campus." I explained.

"Then I'll be Aichi and Ai's dad!"

"I'm Aichi's younger brother! And I don't accept you as out father!" Kamui shouted.

"I disown any son who's disobedient to me!"

"What?! In the first place, I don't want any old man with weird hair like yours!"

"Like you've got room to talk!"

"BREAK IT UP!" Ai shouted and Morikawa and Kamui instantly stopped fighting.

"Yes m'am," they saluted her.

"Geez, these two are hopeless," Ai sighed, "Let's go Aichi."

"Yeah, see you guys tomorrow!" and we left.

Ai's POV

I poked my head into Aichi's room. He was at his desk with pieces of crumpled paper around him.

"Finished!" he shouted as I walked in.

"What's up?" I asked. I leaned over to see what he was doing.

"Hey, Ai," he leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. There was a flyer he had obviously made for a Cardfight club.

"We're gunna make a club?" I asked excitedly.

"Yup!"

"YAY!" I ran around the room a little bit before running out into the hall.

The next day we were handing out the flyers when Korin walked up to us.

"Cardfight Club? You intend to form it yourself?" she asked.

"Yup! Do you wanna join, Korin?" I asked.

"Sure! Anything for my best friend."

"I wanna be in the same club as Korin!" her fan club shouted.

"Only those who are serious about Vanguard are allowed to join.

"We are serious!"

"Then prove it be beating me, Aichi, or Ai. If you do, then we'll let you join."

-After school—

"Alright! Let's get started!" I told the person I was up against, "No mercy!"

I think Aichi and Korin sweat dropped at me.

We had beaten everyone who had tried out.

"None of them won, huh?" Korin asked.

"Nope," Aichi replied.

"It can't be helped; we'll just have to start a club with just the three of us."

"Wait a second!" I turned and saw Naoki.  
"Naoki!" I shouted, "Did you come to try out?"

"Yup, I wanna join the Cardfight Club."

"So you're interested in Vanguard after all, huh?" Aichi asked excitedly.

"Yeah. A little…"

"Fine. If you beat me, we'll let you in." Korin smirked.

-After the battle—

Naoki's POV

"I won?!" I asked.

"Yup!" Aichi nodded.

Suddenly we heard a loud pop and confetti fluttered down everywhere.

"Congrats on winning your first fight, Naoki," Ai smiled with an empty party popper in her hand.

"Ai, where did you get that?" Aichi asked. Ai held up a bag with a few more of them.

"Give it to me," Aichi demanded as her reached for the bag.

"NEVA!" Ai shouted as she started to run. They ran around the room a little bit.

"AI! You and I both know you have murderous tendencies when you get mad!"

"I do not!"

"Just give him the bag Ai," I sighed.

"Why?" she stopped running long enough for Aichi to catch her around the waist and take the poppers.

"You big meanies," Ai pouted.

"How about a trade?" Aichi gave her a kiss behind her ear.

She thought about it for a second before answering, "Kay!" and she glopped Aichi. "Well, Naoki, welcome to the club!"

"I'm looking forward to it, Aichi, Ai," I held out my fist for them.

"Yeah!" Ai bumped my fist back.

"Me too, Naoki," Aichi joined in.

Korin came over and put her had on our fists, "I'm looking forward to it too. And you can call me Korin."

"Nice to meet you, Korin."

Ai hugged Aichi again and smiled. Suddenly, the door opened.

"I've been looking for you, Ai," the guy smiled at her.

"Fuyuki…" I saw her tense.

**Me: Oh! Cliffhanger!**

**Tara: What happens? Who is he!**

**Me: You'll have to wait till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: HEY GUYS! I'm back!**

**Tara: You mean we're back.**

**Wooju: First chapter I edited, so I hope you like it!**

**Me: Of course they'll like it. And I'm not gunna do all that in the last chapter stuff because you probably already know. All together now!**

**All of us: We do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

Episode 3

Aichi's POV

I'm really glad everything turned out okay.

_Flashback_

"_Fuyuki…" Ai tensed a bit._

"_It's been a while." Fuyuki smiled._

"_Sure has," Ai walked up to him and smirked, "You ready?"_

"_I was born ready." And they walked to a cardfight table._

"_Stand up, Vanguard!"_

_-After the battle-_

"_Good job, you won," Ai smiled._

"_Would you mind telling us who this is?" Naoki asked._

"_This is Fuyuki __Mutsuki, Jun's younger brother. We've been rivals for a while."_

"_Jun?"_

"_The king of underground fights."_

"_Do you want to join our club, Fuyuki?" I asked._

"_Sorry, I already joined the soccer club."_

"_S'okay," Ai smiled, "But we can still fight some time right?"_

"_Sure, love to," They shook hands and Fuyuki left._

_End of Flashback_

"Good morning!" Korin walked into the classroom.

"Korin," I said.

"Morning!"

"Good morning, Korin."

"G'morning," Ai was still not happy about getting up early.

"Aichi, stop being so formal. You always say good morning. Make it shorter, like Ai." Korin complained, "We're in the same class."

"Sure." I replied.

"'Sup?! You three are here early!" Naoki greeted.

"G'moring." Ai put her head on her desk.

"Morning, Naoki!" I shouted.

"Morning!" Korin chimed in.

"Aichi, can I borrow your eraser?" Korin asked me.

"Sure." I smiled.

-After Class-

"Aichi, I changed my first Vanguard." Naoki informed us, "I tried putting in all kinds of cards too."

"I'm sure that, by trying all kinds of things like that," I started.

"You'll eventually hit on the deck that's perfect for you." Ai finished, "Right?"

"That's right," Korin smiled.

"Yep. That's what I figured." Naoki said, "Am I a natural or what?"

"Sendou, please!" some of my class mates came up to my desk, "Teach us about Vanguard… um… Specifically, the secret attacks we need to beat Korin!"

"Secret attacks…?" I laughed nervously.

"We're begging you!"

"I can help," Ai smiled.

"Thank you, Miss Toshiki!" they smiled.

"Just call me Ai, and I'm warning you. I'm a tough teacher."

So we explained the rules to them and they decided they were ready. They still lost to Korin though.

"She wiped the floor with them again…" Naoki sighed.

"Well, they are just learning how to play…" I laughed.

"Idiots," Ai shook her head.

Korin's POV

"Quit teaching all of these people!" I stretched as we walked out onto a balcony.

"It's Vanguard, so I just couldn't refuse…" Aichi scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Don't blame me. Half of the guys I taught backed out of it before I got serious." Ai scoffed.

"Thank you for that." I sighed with relief, "I didn't come to this school so I could be in a club with guys hitting on me."

"Come to think of it, why did you transfer to this school, Korin?" Aichi asked.

"And using Tatsunagi as your last name…" Ai continued.

"It was Takuto and Wako idea. They're doing a lot to help me right now."

_Flashback_

"_We'd like you three to experience," Takuto started._

"_A normal school life." Wako finished and smiled."_

_End of Flashback_

"With the Circuit over, they recommended going to school."

"Huh…" Aichi sighed deep in thought. I suddenly felt a shiver go down my spine. Ai must have felt it too, because she jumped up from her spot next to me.

"What's wrong?" Naoki asked.

"I felt like someone was staring at me just now," I explained.

"Me too," Ai said.

"Nobody else is here." Naoki assured us, "Since you guys are idols, it's probably a stalker."

Ai started crying, "I don't wanna stalker!"

"Don't even bring up the idea of a stalker!" I shouted at him.

"If you got a weirdo giving you trouble, let me know. I'll take him outta commission."

"Violence isn't the answer." Aichi sighed.

"I'LL BREAK THEIR NECKS!" Ai shouted.

"You weren't kidding when you said Ai had murderous tendencies, were you…" Naoki sweat dropped.

"No, I wasn't…" Aichi joined him, "Please don't kill anyone, Ai."

"Fine, but I can't guarantee I won't give them a beating," Ai pouted.

We all sighed and smiled.

"We need one more person if we want to make the club official." Aichi explained as we walked in the hallway.

"Who says it has to be an official club?" I asked.

"You said you wanted to make it a club," Ai pointed out.

"Ah… did I?"

"You're really forgetful," Ai giggled.

"It's okay, we'll find more people." Aichi smiled, "Misaki, perfect timing!"

"Misaki!" Ai ran over and hugged her.

"Don't run in the hallway!" I yelled at Naoki as he joined us.

"Misaki, we've started a Cardfight Club." Aichi explained to Misaki as Ai finally got off her, "With Korin, Ai, and Naoki!"

"So I hear…" she replied.

"Will you join too Misaki?" Ai asked her excitedly.

"Apparently, the people at Hitsue High started a Vanguard Club too." Aichi continued, "Eventually, we may be able to have an intramural high school tournament. Let's be in a tournament together again!"  
"Sorry, but I can't join. I've got the shop…" she said.

"Oh, that's right…" Aichi recalled.

"So you can't join?" Ai was on the verge of tears.

"Hey, Aichi!" Naoki whispered, "They call this girl the 'Boss Lady of Miyaji Academy'."

"Boss Lady?" Aichi asked skeptically.

"I'm telling you for your own good to Steer clear of her! Come on, let's go!"

"Wait up!" Ai shouted before turning to Misaki, "Please think about it!" and we ran after them. All the guys tried to beat me again to get into the club, but as usual, they all lost.

"Again?" Aichi smiled nervously.

Ai's POV

We suddenly heard Naoki shouting, "Hey you! Are you stalking Korin and Ai?"

"E-Excuse me?" we heard a small voice.

"This magazine is proof plenty!"

"T-That's…"

"Come on! It'll be easier of you confess!"

"What is this, a cop show?!"

"No, it ain't!"

"Is something wrong?" Aichi asked.

"This guy is Korin and Ai's stalker!" Naoki answered.

"So, you're the one I have to beat up…" I glared at the boy.

"That's enough!" he shouted.

"This guy doesn't know when to give up! How about I pop you one?!" Naoki asked.

"No fighting, Naoki, Ai!" Aichi interrupted. I growled and returned to my spot next to him.

"But this guy…" Naoki protested.

"That's right… A fight would be wonderful," the boy laughed.

"What?!"

"Fight me with this, Naoki Ishida!" he held up a Vanguard deck.

"Wha…? He's got…" Naoki stuttered.

"No fair! Naoki gets to have another fight?!" I complained.

"We'll fight to the finish and then I'll make you promise to stay away form the people that mean a lot to me!"

"Bring it on! I'll give you a crack at me!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

-In the middle of the battle-

"I'm surprised you're confident about winning with that half-backed deck." I believe his name was Komoi said, "Honestly, Mr. Sendou, Ms. Toshiki, why did you let a beginner like this into the club?"

"W-Why?" Aichi stammered.

"He beat Korin," I answered simply.

"I still can't fathom why he's in the Cardfight Club."

"What the heck?! What do you have against me?!" Naoki asked.

"Since you asked, I'll explain," here we go. Long back story. "It was this spring. Even though there's nothing more wonderful in the world than Vanguard, everyone at this academy is so devoted to their studies that they pay no attention, but this is where I met my heroes. I'm talking about the greatest of the great, the backbones of the Vanguard world in Japan! I'd only seen my heroes on TV, but not in front of me, in the flesh! And then, a miracle occurred. My heroes formed a Cardfight Club at this academy! Every day I waited for my chance to strike up a conversation, but standing next to my idols every single moment is this juvenile delinquent! That's right! You destroyed every chance I got by being a hanger-on!"

"Have I been with Korin and Ai that much?" Naoki thought out loud.

"YES AI, BUT WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT KORIN?!" Komoi shouted.

"Huh, not her?! Then that means… AICHI?!"

"Why Mr. Sendou, Ms. Toshiki? This guy doesn't even have the faintest idea who you are! Why are you playing Vanguard with someone like this?! My heroes!" Komoi burst out crying, "Ahhhh, my heroes are being poisoned by a juvenile delinquent! I cannot accept that reality! I swear I'll fight and free Mr. Sendou and Ms. Toshiki!"

-After the battle—

I noticed someone was watching us, so I decide to go check it out.

"Hi there!" I stuck my hand out for him, "I'm Ai Toshiki."

"Humph, you're making such a disturbance in the order here." And he walked away so I stuck my tongue out at him and made my way back to the gang. I hate him already.

Aichi's POV

"I lost…" Naoki gritted his teeth.

"Naoki…" I mumbled.

"Naturally, so set Mr. Sendou and Ms. Toshiki free." Komoi scoffed. Naoki slammed his fist onto the table. "W-What?! Is there something you want to say?!"

"Yeah! There is!" Naoki shouted, "Komoi, you…"

"W-What is it?"

"Join the Cardfight Club! If you know so much about Vanguard, teach me more about it!"

"Wait a sec…" and we heard another pop.

"Welcome to the Cardfight Club, Komoi!" Ai smiled.

"Ai?" I asked.

She held up the bag I took last time, "Always keep your guard up," she smirked.

"Amazing! Ms. Toshiki is always prepared!" Komoi shouted.

"Call me Ai. And I have to ask, why am I one of your idols? I never played in the Nationals or the VF Circuit?"

"When I heard you were Mr. Sendou's fiancé, I admired how much you supported him! You are a role model to everyone in the world!" Komoi said with sparkles in his eyes.

She giggled a little, "So getting back on the subject, can he join?"

"If you're okay with it, I trust your judgment," Korin smiled.

"Sure," I replied.

"Thank you Miss Ai!" Komoi took her hands.

"N-No problem…" she laughed nervously.

"Nice to meet you, um… Komoi?" Aichi smiled.

"Y-Yes! I'm Shingo Komoi!"

"Welcome to the Cardfight Club!"

"I guess I can call you Shingo now!" Ai smiled.

"It's an honor Miss Ai!"

"I guess that's the closest I'm gunna get to Ai," she sighed.  
"I'm gunna count on you from now on, Bowl-cut!" Naoki joked.

"How dare you address me like that! You-You bonehead beginner, Ishida!"

"What was that?"

"Now, now, we're all friends here!"

"WHO SAID THIS NERD/IDIOT WAS MY FRIEND!?" they shouted at the same time.

"You are friends and that is final," Ai said with a dark aura around her.

"Y-Yes m'am!" they both saluted her.

"Kay!" Ai went back to her bubbly self in the blink of an eye.

**Me: Hope you like the chapter!**

**Wooju: What I like about being editor, is that I get to see the chapters early!**

**Tara: So, how did you take the news?**

**Wooju: I screamed and all my neighbors called to see if I was okay and I told them I was just fangirling.**

**Me and Tara: …**

**Wooju: Since Em-chan and Tara are speechless, I guess we'll see you guys next time!**

**Me and Tara: *Are still speechless, but manage to wave.***


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: HEY GUYS! We're back!**

**Wooju: the 49ers lost…**

**Me: Sorry…**

**Tara: Remind us why you're apologizing.**

**Me: Whenever my mom watches, they 49ers always lose… I let her watch 5 min.**

**Wooju and Tara: …**

**Me: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard**

Episode 4

Aichi's POV

Shingo found us an unused room in the school that we could start the Cardfight Club in. We were talking when suddenly some football players broke down the door.

Ai walked up to them, "What the fudge! You broke the freaking door!" she scolded then.

"Sorry," one of them said.

"We're Miyaji Academy's American Football Club, the Miyaji Vipers. Aichi Sendou, you're coming with us!" I think he's the captain.

"Go with you… were?" I asked.

"Let's go then!" Ai shouted before running out the door that was currently used to carry me and Korin. I think she was somewhere in the front. They finally put us down when we got to this field by a river.

"Go! Fight! Win! Go! Fight! Win! Go! Fight! Win! Vipers, go! Yay!" some cheerleaders shouted.

"What the heck is this?! Where are we?!" Naoki asked.

"That's a good question, boy!" the captain said, "This is Miyaji Academy High School Division's sub-ground. It's the Viper's sacred field! I'm the captain and quarter back of the Vipers, Ikki "The Catapult" Kongou!"

"The Catapult?" I asked

"Yeah, you know, a catapult," Kongou replied.

"Oh, oh, I know! A catapult is a device that launches rocks when you're attacking a fortress!" Ai explained.

"The passes that I launch tear right through the enemy's defense line," Kongou boasted, "That's right, it's just like a catapult!"

"So what do you want with us, Mr. Catapult?" Naoki asked.

"It's obvious. Aichi Sendou, I want a showdown!" Kongou challenged.

"You're telling me to play football?!" I shouted.

"I-It's just not you…" Naoki laughed.

"Wrong!" Kongou interrupted, "There'd be no sense of pride in beating you in a game of football! I'm gonna fight you with this!" Kongou held up a Vanguard deck

"A Vanguard deck?" Shingo asked.

"Then, by showdown, you mean…" Korin began.

"That's right. A Vanguard fighting," Kongou confirmed.

"Um, I don't really understand this… but fine. I accept your challenge," I agreed.

"Wait a second, Aichi!" Naoki whispered, "There's something fishy here. Come on, the Football Club suddenly challenges you to a fight?!"

"There must be a catch," Shingo explained, "I don't think it's a good idea to take this guy too lightly…"

"Yeah. I feel the same way," I told them.

"Then…" Korin started.

"But, I want to have this fight," I continued, "After all, it shows that there are Cardfighters at Miyaji Academy besides us. There's no way I can turn down this challenge. I wouldn't be able to call our group the Cardfight Club if I did. Besides, no matter what they're plotting, if I win, there'll be no problem, right?"

"Aichi…" Naoki smiled.

"That was cool!" Shingo praised.

"Go get 'em!" Ai encouraged.

The door that was used to bring us here was set up as a table. "Alright, we do it like this, yeah?" Kongou asked.

"Stand up…"

"Ready set…"

"Vanguard!"

-After the battle-

"I-I lost…" Kongou stammered.

"Yes!" Shingo cheered.

"Serves you right!" Naoki joined in.

"Lame-o!" the cheerleaders scolded them, "Sorry, but we're not interested in weak men! I'm totally disappointed… See ya! Bye bye!"

"D-Don't be like that," the team begged, "Come back, my angels! W-We're no good without you girls!" and they started sulking before Ai walked up to them.

"Oh, man up!" Ai hit them on the heads. She must have hit hard because they felt it through their helmets, "You don't need them. If they reject you, show them you're too good for them!"

Naoki walked up to Kongou, "Hey, dude."

"What?" Kongou asked.

"Why did you mess with us?"

"The Student Council promised to raise our budget if I won the fight."

"Huh. So you were just dazzled by money…"

"Don't get the wrong idea! Sure, I want a bigger budget. But, I'm a cardfighter too, if not much of one. I wouldn't challenge anyone to a fight just for money!"

"Then what were you after? Why did you challenge Aichi?"

"There's a strong fighter around. That's plenty reason for a Cardfighter to do battle."

"Alright boys! Go run!" we heard Ai shout.

"To where, Miss Ai," one of them asked.

"To the setting sun of course!" she smiled.

"Yes, Miss Ai!" they saluted her.

"Thank you for cheering them up, Miss Ai," Kongou said.

"No problem," Ai playfully stuck out her tongue and made a peace sign.

"Run? There's a river in front of you!" Naoki reasoned.

"Let's cross the bridge over there and go!" Kongou shouted.

"Oh, that way… Your helmet…"

"Vipers! Fight! Fight! Fight! Vipers! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Men…" Korin sighed.

"GO!" Ai shouted.

"Anyway, why'd the Student Council send a fighter after us?" Naoki asked, "To the point of dangling the promise of a budget increase in front of him…"

"I don't know…" Shingo replied, "But it looks like we can't afford to be careless."

"What do you mean?" Korin inquired.

"I mean we should make the Cardfight Club official as soon as possible, before anyone challenges us."

"But I don't wanna make a club without Misaki!" Ai started tearing up.  
"S'okay, Ai. You can ask her tomorrow!" I suggested.

"Kay!" she stopped crying.

"NAOKI ISHIDA!" we turned to see a girl with long blonde hair and golden eyes the same color as Naoki.

"S-Sakura?" Naoki took a few steps back.

**Me: Episode 4 done!**

**Wooju: Next I have to edit!**

**Tara: And then I'll read it after it's published!**

**Me and Wooju: No contribution whatsoever.**

**Me: Oh, and I got Wooju obsessed with Cardfight Vanguard now! So good job me!**

**Wooju: I started two weeks ago and now I'm around episode 50.**

**Tara: Now I'm all alone!**

**Me: *Evil glare***

**Tara: *runs***


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: HEY GUYS! The next chapter is up.**

**Tara: Why don't you tell them what you told us earlier?**

**Me: K, one day, I'm going to get a roadroller and run over everyone in the world that annoys me. Like Rin does.**

**Wooju: … K, Change of subject! You added my new OC in the story.**

**Me: Yeah, I give into you way to easily…**

**Wooju: That's why I'm your best friend!**

**Me: That's also why you're my editor. That and you're in honors language arts.**

**Tara: We do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

Episode 5

Aichi's POV

"NAOKI ISHIDA!" we turned to see a girl with long blonde hair and golden eyes the same color as Naoki.

"S-Sakura?" Naoki took a few steps back.

She stomped over to him, "What have you been doing after school?! Mom and I were worried!"

"S-Sorry," Naoki stuttered.

"Ummm, who would you be?" Shingo asked. She finally noticed we were here.

"I'm sorry," she turned and bowed, "My name is Sakura Ishida. I'm Naoki's younger sister."

"You're adorable!" Ai shouted and started snuggling her.

"Thank you!" Sakura replied and stated hugging Ai back, "We need to get home now, Naoki," she turned to Naoki and went all serious again.

"Fine, let's go," Naoki sighed.

"Bye~!" Sakura sang before dragging Naoki off.

"She reminds me a lot of Wako," Ai said.

"She reminds me of Emi," I chuckled as we watched her lecture him as they walked home.

-Next day-

Aichi and I walked into Card Capital.

"Hah! I didn't trip on the mat this time!" I cheered as I ran around the shop. I gleefully skipped around the shop, resulting in tripping on the mat anyway. "Owww." I grumbled, holding on to my nose.

"Spoke too soon, Ai," Izaki laughed. I glared at him and he stopped.

"You want me to put the mat away Ai?" Shin asked.

"Please."

"Anyway, I think you guys should know something," Aichi said.

-Mini-Time Skip—

Aichi's POV

"The American Football Club challenged the Cardfight Club?!" Morikawa yelled.

"I won the fight with them, so all's well that ends well…" I explained.

"… but it means the Student Council doesn't think much on the Cardfight Club." Kai continued.

"Have they accepted you guys as an official club?" Miwa asked.

"Not yet," Ai shook her head, "The other day, I talked to them and they said we needed at least six people. We have five."

"So you're one person short…" Izaki said.

"But if you don't hurry up and get another person, won't the Student Council challenge you again or plot against you?!" Kamui asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "Except the condition of the club is beating one of the members… Korin and Ai are so strong that even the ones who are their fans keep giving up, on after another." Ai pouted as I continued, "And even if that can't be helped, recently, students haven't been taking our invitation flyers."

"It seems word of the Student Council's disapproval has spread to the student body," Kai said.

"They're probably worried about getting a black mark on their record," Miwa thought out loud, "or are keeping their distance because they wanna have a decent school life."

"There's only one thing to do! Katsumi Morikawa, a man's man, will transfer to your school and join the Vanguard Club!" Morikawa smiled.

"This is serious Morikawa," Ai sighed.

"I was being serious!" Morikawa shouted.

"Oh, you expect to get in when you can't even beat me?" Ai smirked, "you don't even have the grades to transfer either!"

"If only I went to the same school," Kamui complained.

"You're still in middle school…" Miwa pointed out.

"Are you gonna give up?" Kai asked.

"No. I'm definitely going to make that Cardfight Club official!" I answered before the door opened.

"Welcome back, Misaki," Shin greeted.

"I'm back," she responded.

"Misaki!" Ai and I both shouted.

"Aichi, Ai…" Misaki muttered.

"Let me ask you once more," I said, "Won't you join the Cardfight Club? We want you to join the club, Misaki."

"If it's the shop you're worried about, there's no need," Shin said, "The sub-manager and I have things will in hand here. I mean, "manager"!"

"Please Misaki. Let's fight again together."

Suddenly Korin walked in. "Huh?"

"Korin!" Morikawa cried before Ai punched him in the head and knocked him out.

"That should make things a lot easier," she sighed as she dusted off her hands.

"Aichi, you came here to invite her, didn't you?" Korin asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"A club isn't something you're persuaded to join. We don't need anyone who's not serious about it."

"You're saying I'm not serious?!" Misaki interrupted.

"Are you saying you seriously want to join?"

"I never said I wanted to join…"

"Misaki?" Ai murmured.

-Time Skip—

Ai's POV

We were discussing how we were going to get our last member when an announcement went on. "This is a message from the Student Council. New clubs that wish to be granted official status must have at least six members. Clubs that are already official, but wish to continue must have at least five. The Student Council must be notified of this by 6 p.m. today. If there is no notification, the club will not be granted official status this year. I repeat… New clubs that wish to be granted official status must have at least six members. Clubs that are already official, but wish to continue must have at least five. The Student Council must be notified of this by 6 p.m. today. If there is no notification, the club will not be granted official status this year."

"How 'bout I just grab a random person out there and force 'em to sign up?" Naoki slammed his hands down on the table.

"You do that, and you're out of the club," Korin scolded.

"I-I was only kiddin', of course!"

"I'll ask Misaki one more time…" Aichi stated running out of the room, but when he opened it, Misaki and who I presume is one of her friends stood in the way. "Misaki…"

"Boss Lady…" Naoki muttered.

"Why did you invite me?" Misaki asked.

"We want to play Vanguard with you again, Misaki. Just like before!" I answered smiling.

Aichi nodded, "When I thought about who I wanted to form the club with, you're the person that came to mind, Misaki!"

"Please!" Shingo bowed.

"We're beggin' you, Boss Lady!" Naoki joined him.

"Does it make you feel good, having people bow to you?" Korin asked.

"Hey, you don't have to talk like that!" Naoki shouted.

"I don't accept her. Her joining out of sympathy only puts me in a bad mood. The purpose of the Cardfight Club is to fight seriously. We don't need anyone who isn't serious."

"I am serious!" Misaki argued.

"Your "serious" and Aichi and Ai's "serious" are different. Different from ours, too!"

"Korin…" Aichi interrupted before Misaki walked away.

"Misaki!" her friend shouted, "Wait!"

"Misaki!" Aichi and I called after her.

"You don't need to chase after her. She's the problem." Korin said before we left the soon to be club room to hand out flyers.

"Drat! Almost all the students've gone home already!" Naoki said.

"So you were still trying to get new members?" the person who I assume was the club president asked.

"Hey, would you give us just a little more time?" Naoki asked.

"The Student Council's decisions are absolute," one of the other people answered.

"Looks like it's all over," the president said.

"This is NOT over," I hissed and they seemed to back up a bit. We heard footsteps and turned to see Misaki.

"The Cardfight Club's sixth member is me," she declared.

"Misaki!" Aichi shouted happily.

"Thanks Misaki!" I shouted.

Aichi's POV

"B-But…" president stammered.

"No buts, _your highness,_" Ai glared at them.

"That makes six people! You got no gripes, do ya?!" Naoki shouted as the Student Council turned to leave.

"Misaki! I knew you'd come!" I smiled.

"You're a busy girl, with all your comings and goings," Korin scoffed.

"Korin," Ai interrupted, "You may be my best friend, but Misaki is a friend too. You need to learn to get along. That or I make you." She stated giving off this dark aura as Naoki and Shingo backed away.

"F-Fine, but she has to pass the entrance test." Korin agreed, "You're fighting Aichi." She pointed at me.

"EHHHH?!" I yelled.

"If you beat Aichi you'll be an official member," Korin explained and Misaki nodded.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

-After the battle-

"I lose," I stated.

"Jeez, she strong… She beat Aichi!" Naoki gasped.

"That's the Misaki I know!" Shingo shouted.

"Misaki," Ai and I said, "welcome to the Cardfight Club."

"I'm looking forward to it," she replied.

"You looked happier when I joined the club." Korin sighed, "Come on; let's go to the Student Council office."

"The Cardfight Club application for authorization…" the president thought out loud, "Permission denied."

"What was that?" Ai slammed her hands on the desk and the president flinched.

"I-I can't give your Cardfight Club the official seal of approval," he told us.

"And why not?" Ai asked threateningly.

"I-It's b-because you don't h-have an f-faculty advisor," the vice president stammered.

"Faculty advisor?" I repeated skeptically.

"There's a rule that states that official status can only be granted if there's a faculty advisor."

"Isn't there anything that can be done?"

"It is possible," the president said.

"How?"

"Create a track record. If you accomplish outstanding results, you'll be treated as a special case and recognized as a club."

"What should we do?"

"Fight against a powerful high school team of my choice and achieve victory."

"Fine, but if we win, you have to let us make the club… or else." Ai turned and stated walking out of the room.

"Or else what?" the president asked nervously.

"You'll find out if you don't approve the club."

We all left to prepare for the challenge.

**Me: Done!**

**Wooju: Yay! Sakura is here!**

**Tara: So anything else planned.**

**Me: No, just following the plot. And Fuyuki doesn't really do anything unless the soccer club comes in. My friend just wanted to be in it.**

**Wooju: K, see u guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Tara: Emily-**

**Me: *Glares***

**Tara: Ahem, I mean, Em-chan has something special planned for this chapter!**

**Wooju: I have a bad feeling about this.**

**Me: Don't worry, Wooju! I have everything under control.**

**Wooju: That's what I'm worried about. *Sighs***

Episode 6

Ai's POV

"Ehhhh!? We're fighting against Hitsue High, where Kai and the others go?!" Aichi yelled.

"Do you have a problem with that?" the vice president asked.

"No," I glared at him, "We're just surprised."

"In short, if we beat this Vanguard Club, you'll recognize us as an official club, right?" Shingo asked.

"Correct," the vice president answered, "Although, if you lose, you'll have to disband immediately."

"NEVER!" I shouted, "We're going to win!"

"Let's go, Miyaji Academy Cardfight Club!" Aichi cheered before the vice president looked at him, "T-Tentatively! This is our first match!"

We finally arrived at the school's Cardfight Club. "U-Um, we've come form Miyaji Academy."

"Welcome to Hitsue High's Vanguard Club!" Mr. Mark suddenly burst out form the room.

"Huh?! Mr. Mark? What are you doing here?" Aichi asked.

"Job change! I'm also the faculty advisor of this Vanguard Club."

"You're the faculty advisor, Mr. Mark?"

"Yes! Advisor… or perhaps you could say "instructor"…"

"Who is he?" Korin asked.

"He was Aichi and my teacher in middle school," I answered.

"Oh, here they are!" we heard Miwa shout.

"HI GUYS!" I shouted as I ran around the table to give Kai and Miwa hugs.

"Kai, Miwa, Izaki!" Aichi greeted.

"We're Hitsue High School's selected team!" Izaki explained.

"Just the three of you?" Misaki inquired.

"KORIN!" I heard Morikawa yelled. We all turned to the hallway and saw him sprinting at 50 miles an hour. "I've been waiting for you, my angel!"

Suddenly a door in the hallway slammed open. A girl with brow hair and eyes and tan skin came out and tackled him. "Can you keep quiet?!" she yelled at him as he lay unconscious.

Another girl came out of the room. She had black hair with gold streaks, hazel eyes, and pale skin. "Emily, don't tackle the characters."

"Ummm, who might you be?" I asked.

"You guys don't remember me?" the girl that tackled Morikawa asked, "I'm hurt."

"Should we know you?" Korin asked.

"I'm the author of the story!" she said with a face that looked like this =w=.

"And I'm the editor," the other girl said.

We all thought about it for a second, "Oh yeah, Emily and Wooju," Misaki remembered. Another girl came skipping down the hall. She was a red head with greenish grey eyes and freckles. "Hey guys!" she greeted before noticing Morikawa, "What did Emily do this time?"

"Nothing, Tara," Emily smiled, "We'll be going now! He should wake up in a few minutes! Bye bye!" and all three of them walked off.

Aichi's POV

…

"Well, that was random," Naoki stated.

"Indeed," Shingo agreed.

"Anyway, what do you think? We've got a funky, happy little club here, right?" Mr. Mark asked.

"R-Right…" the vice president replied, "Oh yeah, start with a proper greeting, people. This is an away match."

"Go ahead Aichi," Korin told me.

"Ah… um… right," I stammered before we got everything in order, "Um, we appreciate your club accepting our incitation to…"

"Yeah, yeah. This bunch doesn't need any stiff salutations, right?" Miwa interrupted.

"That's Kai Toshiki, isn't it?" Shingo asked.

"So where are we going to fight?" Naoki asked.

"Shingo, Naoki, give a proper greeting," I instructed.

"Oh, Aichi! Ai! I hardly recognized you!" (Wooju: How can you not recognized Aichi!? He's the only character in the anime with blue hair other than his mom and he's annoying! Me: Wooju, don't question the logic of anime and Aichi's not that bad.)

"Oh…" my sweat dropped.

"Excellent!"

"Kai Toshiki, the fighter who was in both Team Q4 and Team New AL4!" Shingo's eyes started sparkling, "It's such a thrill to be able to meet you!"

"Sorry about Shingo, big brother," Ai apologized.

"Kai, looks like you've got a fan," Miwa teased as Kai stayed silent, "Say something!"

"Nice to meet you," Kai greeted flatly. Shingo suddenly fainted.

"Where's the nearest phone!?" Ai panicked, "We need to call an ambulance!"

"Korin!" Morikawa yelled. It looks like he woke up. Wait, never mind, Ai knocked him out again. We made our way to the school's stadium as Ai dragged Morikawa. This was a five on five match so Ai said she would sit out. Mr. Mark was the official judge and there was a randomizer and Kai and Naoki were going first. The Motion Figure System started, but Naoki got all confused about it. Naoki ended up losing the match, but I can tell he enjoyed it.

Next up is Korin and Izaki. Morikawa started freaking out, but Ai took a baseball out of nowhere and threw it at him and he was out cold again. I'm starting to feel sorry for him because he's getting knocked out so much.

**Me: So, what do you think?**

**Wooju: Was that really necessary Em-chan?**

**Me: Yes, yes it was.**

**Tara: I give up.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: HWY GUYS! This is probably gunna be a short chapter since I don't illustrate cardfights. **

**Wooju: Just combine this chapter and the next one.**

**Me: The next episode isn't out yet and I have to update.**

**Tara: Oh, oh well!**

**Me: *Sigh* We do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

Episode 7

Ai's POV

Korin absolutely crushed Izaki. End of story.

"The winner of the second match, Korin Tatsunagi from Miyaji Academy!" Mr. Mark announced.

"I knew you'd win, Korin!" Aichi cheered.

"That makes one win one loss!" Naoki yelled.

"You're the one who lost, Ishida," Shingo reminded him.

"Shut up!"

"Stop arguing," I sighed before Morikawa started yelling.

"Izaki! Thank you for losing!" Morikawa said with tears streaming down his face. TT~TT "I commend you for not being disrespectful and beating Korin, but you went over my head and fought her!" he shouted while attacking Izaki, "You deserve to die 10,000 times for that sin! This is what you get!"

"Mr. Mark, what's the next pairing?" Miwa asked.

"O-Okay, everybody!" Mr. Mark shouted, "The pairing for the third match from Miyaji Academy is… Misaki Tokura! And from the Hitsue High School…"

"What the heck is that?" Naoki asked.

"'Ringer'?" Aichi asked.

"The long-awaited appearance of the mysterious ringer!" Mr. Mark announced, "Help-man, come on!"

"That's…" Aichi started.

"Sorry to keep you waitin', everyone!" Kamui smiled.

"Kamui is the ringer?" Aichi asked surprised.

"That's right." Kamui answered, "I go to Hitsue too, so they called me up from the middle school division."

"Huh. That's great!"

"I've heard about you**r** situation… But even so, I ain't gonna hold back one bit!"

"That's what I hoped you'd say. I'm going all out, too," Misaki smirked.

"That middle school twerp is their ringer?" Naoki snickered, "We've already won this fight."

"Be careful what you say, Naoki," I giggled.

"Miss Ai is right," Shingo agreed.

"What?" Naoki asked.

"Kamui Katsuragi is a member of Q4, just like Mr. Sendou! He's one of the warriors who won the Asia Circuit. Even with Misaki on our side, he's not an opponent who can be beaten easily."

"Well you two, are you ready?" Mr. Mark asked, "Okay, let's Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

Misaki won this one, but up next are Shingo and Miwa. Poor Shingo.

-After the Battle-

"The winner of the fourth match: Hitsue High School's Miwa Taishi!" Mr. Mark announced.

"Miwa's a fighter who holds fights with Kai regularly," Aichi explained.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!" Shingo shouted, "You should've told me that before!"

"It's a tie, two to two!" Korin interrupted.

"There's one match left…" Misaki stated.

"Whether or not we can keep our Cardfight Club at Miyaji Academy…" Naoki said, "The next fight decides everything!"

"Good luck, Aichi!" I smiled and glanced at Kai, "You're gunna need it. I know big brother has a trick up his sleeve."

"Hitsue's Vanguard Club's strongest man for the final match…" Morikawa laughed, "The invincible man who hailed as a genius and never known defeat… At last, the great Morikawa Katsumi's turn has come!"

"Talk about over dramatic," I muttered.

"This match may be in the bag," Misaki sighed, "The composition of his deck is unbalanced. Approximately half of the cards in his deck are grade 3…"

"Excuse me?" Shingo asked.

"So he always loses in the end."

"That's macho, ain't it?!" Naoki shouted.

"Not if you can't ride to the next grade, guard, of call rear guard units," I explained.

"Of course, Aichi can't have a fight where he looks down on his opponent." Misaki said, "He can't, but still…"

"Nope," I interrupted and they all looked at me, "Kai's been way too quiet. He usually doesn't talk much, but he would have said something by now, so he's hiding something and it's not gunna be easy to get around."

"Alright, you two, are you ready?" Mr. Mark asked, "Okay, let's Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

Morikawa's starting vanguard was a Kagero unit.

"AW HELZ NO!" I shouted before taking out my paper fan and throwing it at Kai who expertly dodged, "YOU HAD TO DO THAT?!"

"What's so bad?" Naoki asked.

"Kai made his deck," I answered.

"And that's bad because?" Shingo inquired.

"When Morikawa plays with his normal deck, he sucks because the units are off balance. When he plays with a normal deck, he's almost unbeatable."

"EHHHHHHH?!" they both yelled.

**Me: I love it when the anime leaves you guys on cliff hangers! X3**

**Wooju: I hate that, though.**

**Tara: I don't even watch it, so I'm good.**

**Me: See ya next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Tara: Hello!**

**Wooju: HI!**

**Me: I stated watching Soul Eater yesterday.**

**Wooju: I still don't approve of you watching gory stuff.**

**Me and Tara: But I like gory stuff!**

**Wooju: *Sigh***

**Me: Wooju's comments are in bold. Kay?**

* * *

Episode 8

Ai's POV

Yes! Aichi won!

"The final winner, Aichi Sendou!" Mr. Mark announced, "As such, Miyaji Academy wins this fight between the two schools!"

"Yeah!" Naoki and Shingo cheered.

"I knew he'd do it," Misaki and Korin said simultaneously. They looked at each other before we all started laughing.

"You achieved a great victory against the strongest fighter, Morikawa," Morikawa said dramatically, "Rejoice, my number one pupil!"

"Yikes! Izaki you better get outta here!" Miwa warned.

"Eh? Me? But-," Izaki stammered.

"Here he comes," Kamui chuckled.

"Izaki! You lousy-," Morikawa yelled.

"Um, Kai!" Aichi called.

"You did great! Now we get to have our Cardfight Club!" Naoki congratulated.

"That was a tremendous fight, Mr. Sendou!" Shingo praised.

"Th-Thank you," Aichi smiled.

"No, seriously, that was freakin' awesome!" Naoki shouted as I made my way to Kai and Miwa.

"So, what do ya think?" I asked.

"He really has gotten stronger, hasn't he?" Miwa thought out loud.

"Yeah," Kai agreed.

"Now, even at Miyaji Academy," Shingo began.

"We get to have our Cardfight Club!" Naoki finished.

"Congratulations, Aichi!" Mr. Mark smiled.

"Thank you," Aichi replied.

"Congratulations, Brother," Kamui said.

"Now that we've both got our clubs," Miwa started before I tackled Morikawa to help Izaki, "I'm sure we'll get the chance to fight again. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too!" Aichi agreed.

"I'm fighting next time too!" I called while standing on Morikawa.

"It was a wonderful fight, Miyaji students." Mr. Mark started his speech, "Every member of the Hitsue High School's Vanguard Club faced with all they had. But you folks brilliantly overcame those obstacles. And I'm sure the pride and victory you attained will support and encourage your club in the days ahead. I'll say it one more time. Congratulations, Miyaji Academy Cardfight Club members!"

I hopped off Morikawa before we all headed back to Miyaji Academy.

"All right!" Naoki cheered as we walked into the Cardfight Club's official club room, "So from now on, this really is our club room, huh?"

"Are you kids the club members?" we turned around and saw who I assume was a teacher, "The Student Council informed me that a new club was forming. Every club needs a faculty advisor, right?"

"Um… Who are you?" Aichi asked.

"I'm Nakamurabashi **(btw what kind of names do these people haveee?! how do you even pronounce this)**," Mr. Nakamurabashi bowed after his reply.

"H-Hello," Aichi stammered before returning the bow.

"By the way, what does the Cardfight Club do?" Mr. Nakamurabashi asked.

"Excuse me?" Shingo inquired.

"Of course, we play Vanguard," Naoki answered.

"What's Vanguard?" Mr. Nakamurabashi asked again, "Sorry, I'm a little behind the times."

"You don't know, and you're going to be the advisor?" Korin asked in disbelief.

"Because he's a teacher at this school," Misaki explained.

"It's alright," I smiled, "I'd be happy to explain the game to you Mr. Nakamurabashi."

"Why is the Student Council being nice to us?" Shingo whispered, "Don't tell me he's a spy or something.

"Oh, come on," Aichi reasoned.

"That's funny," Naoki laughed, "Ah, what's the diff? No matter which teacher, an advisor's an advisor. The important t**h**ing is, this makes us an official club."

"Now that we're an official club, all kinds of activities are waiting for us," Shingo said, "Like the intramural **(intramural (adj) - ****situated or done within the walls of a building Is this really what you mean? lol) **matches and Vanguard tournaments!

"That's right," Aichi agreed, "Today we took the first step of our Cardfight Club." We all formed a circle and put our hands in the center. "From this moment on, we're the Miyaji Academy's Cardfight Club! Going forward, let's all have fan and do our best!"

"Stand up," we called before raising our hands at the same time, "Vanguard!"

The door suddenly opened, "What's up guys!" Lauran yelled as she and Yukino entered, "We're transferring here tomorrow and we wanna join!"

**WHAT BOUT MEEEEE ;N;**

**I WANT TO BE INCLUDED.**

* * *

**Me: =w=**

**Tara: What's up with the face?**

**Me: I'm at peace now.**

**Wooju: Oh! Me too! =w=**

**Tara: … I'm just gunna go now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Sā minna-san!**

**Wooju: Emily, why are you talking in Japanese?**

**Me: Watashi ga dekiru kara.**

**Tara: Hey! How come she can call you Emily!?**

**Me: Kanojo wa watashi no edita desu! Wareware wa dokuji no kādofaitovangādo no o shi nai de kudasai!**

**Tara: Stop talking in Japanese! I can't understand you!**

**Me: Sukunakutomo watashi wa, nihongo de hanashi o shit e i nai!**

**Tara: *Looks at Wooju***

**Wooju: *Shrugs***

**Me: Itsumo ****no ****yō ****ni****, Wooju ****niyoru ****kome****n****to ****wa ****futoji ****de ****shimeshi ****te ****i ****masu****.=w=**

Episode 9

Ai's POV

"Starting today, we're an official club!" Shingo announced, "The Vanguard Club I've always dreamed of! My high school life is smooth sailing! Spring in full bloom!"

"You're seein' the world through rose-colored glasses!" Naoki laughed, "Although I feel the same way."

"No, no! Someone with a twisted personality like you can't say stuff like that, Ishida."

"Hey! Don't call my big brother twisted!" Sakura interrupted.

"Hey, Sakura?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?"

"I persuaded big brother to take me along."

"More like forced," Naoki murmured.

"The apple never falls too far from the tree," Shingo sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sakura questioned menacingly.

"Nothing!"

"Geez, she's like a mini you!" Naoki said to me.

"Not really," I giggled as Shingo and Sakura argued.

"Sup guys!" Lauran greeted as she and Yukino entered the club room. They had passed the entrance test yesterday.

"Um… Well, shall we begin club activities?" Mr. Nakamurabashi walked in after them.

"I'm totally ready!" Naoki shouted while holding up his Vanguard deck.

"I'm thoroughly prepared!" Shingo agreed while revealing his Vanguard deck as well.

"Um, actually, before you play cards, there's something I'd like to do," Mr. Nakamurabashi explained.

"What is it?" Shingo asked.

"The Student Council told me to have you decide your club's captain and vice-captain. So let's stalk about that today."

"Aw, I wanted to learn about Vanguard," **(lol just look at the wiki) **Sakura pouted.

"Captain," Misaki muttered.

"Vice-captain," Korin murmured.

"I see… I guess it is necessary, huh?" Aichi thought out loud.

"What? Aren't we gonna fight?" Naoki complained.

"Well, there need to be two people present at Student Council meeting," Mr. Nakamurabashi explained, "and there are a lot of other things that needs to be done by two people. This club only has eight members at the moment, so voting for two of you wouldn't be too complicated, I think… Um, okay… Mr. Sendou Ms. Toshiki…"

"Call me Ai," I smiled.

"Yes?" Aichi asked.

"You formed this club, so why don't you become the captain and vice-captain?"

"M-Me, be a captain?"

"I think you'd be great!" I smiled before turning to Mr. Nakamurabashi, "But I'm gunna have to decline vice-captain. You see, I'm more of a tell-me-to-do-something-and-I'll-do-it **(i don't think that phrase will catch on...) **kind of girl."

"But, see, I've never been a captain before…" Aichi argued, "And I don't have any experience as a class representative of as a leader in anything either… So I can't do it!"

"What? But I think you'd make a great captain!" Lauran argued.

"What are you talking about, Mr. Sendou?" Shingo asked.

"That's right! You're the one who led Q4," Misaki agreed.

"But…" Aichi started.

"No buts! You're the captain!" I pumped my fist into the air.

"A-Alright, I'll be the captain. I'm looking forward to working with you!" Aichi bowed.

"So, about the vice-captain…" Mr. Nakamurabashi continued, "Does anyone want to take the position?"

"Yes! I want to!" Shingo raised his hand.

"Um, Shingo Komoi…"

"If I become the vice-captain, I'll get this club started right away on making the Cardfight Club Miyaji Academy's shining star. First, I'll build up the number of club members with this month's target being one hundred! (Me: Sore wa kōshiki de aru! Shingo wa hijōshikidesu! Wooju: *Nods head* Whatever she said!) Then I'll establish Cardfight Clubs in the middle school and elementary divisions, to raise Miyaji's future fighters."

"Yay!" Sakura cheered. She is still in middle school after all.

"Further, we will spread beyond Miyaji into community-based club activates, accepting locals into our club, and eventually people from all over the country! Ultimately, the Miyaji Academy Cardfight Club will have links worldwide, (Me: Sate, kore wa kyōki no uchitannaru desu! hontōni Shingo! Sekai no keikaku o hikitsugu!) and make every effort to bring about world peace! (Me: …Sekai heiwa no randamu genkyū… Wooju and Tara: … Random mention of world peace… **i think thats too ambitious... i mean how can world peace come from a children's card game?**) That's all!"

"I-Is anyone else interested?" Mr. Nakamurabashi asked. No one raised their hands.

"I got no interest in bein' vice-captain of whatever…" Naoki announced.

"Why not let the person who wants to do it, do it?" Misaki reasoned.

"Agreed," Korin said.

"Same here!" Lauran and Yukino agreed.

"Yes!" Shingo kind of shout-whispered.

"I don't know… Why don't we all sleep on it overnight?" Mr. Nakamurabashi (Me: Man! It's so hard to type out his name over and over again! **thats what copy and paste is for my friend ^^**) suggested, "We'll decide tomorrow."

"Whatever…" Naoki said flatly.

"Guess it can't be helped…" Korin sighed.

"Guess not," Misaki agreed.

-A few hours later-

"Good night Aichi!" I poked my head in his room and smiled.

"Ai, are you sure you don't wanna be vice-captain?" Aichi asked.

"100% sure!"

"If you say so…"

Korin's POV

"TAKUTO!" Wako shouted, "Imma go get ice cream **(EMILY ARE YOU A FREAKING FORTUNE TELLER. I'M EATING ICECREAM RIGHT NOW) **! You want some?"

"What? We just had dinner!" Takuto replied in disbelief.

"But my tummy still needs more food **(- sadly, this is true)**!" Wako argued as her stomach growled.

"Alright, I'm not hungry though," Takuto sighed before turning to me, "What's wrong? I've counted twenty sighs coming from you today. You haven't changed out of your uniform and you've been on the same page of that magazine forever… Did something happen at school?"

"Just at the club…" I replied and let out another sigh.

"That makes twenty-one. So what happened at your club?" Takuto asked after taking another sip of his tea.

"Our faculty advisor said we're going to decide on the vice-captain, so tonight, he wants us to think over whether we want to do it or not. Aichi's been chosen as the captain…but to be honest, I have no Idea what a vice-captain even does…"

"Then why don't you give it a try? You've never done it before, so of course you don't know what it entails. That's why you should give it a shot. Besides, it would let you spend more time with Aichi, and that'd be fun!"

"That last part was uncalled-for! I'm going to bed."

"I'M BACK!" Wako shouted.

"Welcome home! That was fast," Takuto greeted.

"Yeah! I ran all the way there and ba- AAAAAAHHHHH!" I heard a thud and I'm going to bet she tripped on the stairs again **(- this is true too...)**.

-Next Day After School-

Ai's POV

"Well, everyone did you give it some thought?" Mr. Nakamurabashi asked, "So who would like to be the vice-captain?"

Everyone but me, Lauran, Yukino, and Sakura raised their hands.

"Wonderful!"

"Everyone… Thank you!" Aichi smiled.

"Unfortunately, not everyone can do it… What should we do here?" Mr. Nakamurabashi asked Aichi.

"Oh! I know!" I shouted, "Lauran, Sakura, drum roll please!" Lauran and Sakura started banging the table as Yukino sighed and shook her head. "IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER VANGUARD TOURNAMENT!" I epically put one foot on a chair and pointed towards the sky.

"I see! So you play Vanguard at a time like this!"

We made a little ladder and the first matches were Misaki vs. Shingo and Korin vs. Naoki. Of course, the girls won their matches. (Me: Onnanoko pawā! Wooju and Tara: Girl Power!)

"Korin, Naoki, nice fight," Aichi complimented.

"Now we just have the deciding match, right?" Mr. Nakamurabashi asked as I nodded.

Aichi and I looked over to Misaki and Korin and I swear there were sparks flying and they were on fire… This is gunna be one awesome fight! (Wooju: Prussia **33333333**! Me: Mōshiwake arimase n ga, kanojo wa heta ria o takusan mi te iru…) But Naoki said some touching stuff, so we let him be the vice-captain.

**Me: ā, happīendo!**

**Wooju: Prussia says "awesome" all the time!**

**Tara: I actually understood what you just said, Em-chan!**

**Wooju: I didn't!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Wooju: Sup peoples!**

**Tara: HI!**

**Me: Since this episode revolves mainly around the middle school, this is gunna be from Sakura's and Emi's POV.**

**Wooju: YES!**

**Me: 0.o**

**Wooju: XD**

* * *

Episode 10

Emi's POV

"Morning, Emi! Morning, Sakura!" Mai greeted.

"Morning, Mai! Morning, Sakura!" I smiled.

"Morning, Mai! Morning, Emi!" Sakura replied.

"Listen to this! Listen to this!" I beckoned, "The Cardfight Club that Aichi formed was recognized as an official club!"

"Really? Good for them!" Mai congratulated.

"Yeah! I was hanging out with them the other day!" Sakura informed us, "They decided that Aichi was captain and my big brother was vice-captain."

"Yep," I agreed, "Oh, it made our mom happy, too.

_Flashback_

"_Congratulations on getting the official approval for your Cardfight Club, Aichi!" mom cheered as she popped a party popper, "Now dig in. It's a special Shizuka dinner."_

"_Th-Thank you…" Aichi stammered._

"_Uh… uh… Shizuka… right…"I smiled nervously._

"_HEY! HEY!" we heard Ai call from the hallway, "What do you think of this?!" She ran in wearing Aichi's old outfit _(Me: His first outfit. Wooju: Why'd you do that? Why is she wearing guy clothes too..? Me: I'm too lazy to come up with a new one for her…).

"_Ai!" Aichi started blushing. "You went through my stuff?!" Ai just playfully stuck her tongue out and made a peace sign._

_Flashback End_

"Aichi was freaking out!" I said between laughs as Mai and Sakura joined in, "Our mom made so much food we couldn't eat it all!"

"Your mom must be proud of your brother for working so hard," Mai thought out loud.

"Yeah," I agreed, "For the shy Aichi to change this much… I think he owes it to Vanguard. **(or maybe he could just secretly be really evil *whispers or a girl* but who knows anywayyyy)**"

"Yep, must be!"

"Naoki's changed too," Sakura smiled, "He has become more excited about things than before." We all giggled a little before looking over to _her_ seat.

"Come to think of it, she's…" I wandered off.

"She did say she was going to be late," Mai told me.

"I wonder what she's doing," Sakura said thoughtfully.

"That girl is amazing, you know?" I smiled, "I really admire her."

"Me too!" Mai and Sakura agreed.

"Let's do our best, too!"

"Yeah!"

Sakura's POV

We were in the club room when someone opened the door. Emi, Mai, and I all turned and saw Naoki, Shingo, and Ai.

"What the heck is this?!" Naoki shouted.

"It's so cute and pink!" Ai squealed.

"I don't believe it," Shingo adjusted his glasses, "Is this really the Cardfight Circle clubroom?"

"I feel itchy all over," Naoki complained, "I can't relax here…"

"Um, cant we help you with something?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, big brother, Shingo, what do ya need?" I walked over to them.

"You three are the members of the Cardfight Club?" Naoki asked.

"Yes!" we all answered in unison and smiled.

"So what's with this room?" Naoki asked.

"Me, Mai over there, you already know Sakura, and one more are the founding members," Emi explained, "We four started the Cardfight Circle. She's the one who had the idea to make the room all cute."

"I'm surprised the school allowed it," Shingo scratched his cheek nervously.

"Yeah," Naoki agreed. Ai didn't say anything because she was looking around the room excitedly at all the cute stuff it had.

"Anyway, what are you three from the high school division's Cardfight Club doing here?" Emi asked.

"When I heard you formed the Cardfight Circle, I thought we could fight so you could learn a few things," Shingo explained. Big mistake my friend. We're already really strong.

"Thank you very much!" Emi smiled excitedly, "Since there's still only four of us, I'm delighted by your offer!"

"I'm sure we can learn a lot from you upperclassmen!" Mai clapped her hands together.

"Sure, I'll teach you," Shingo offered. They started talking about the Komoi and Ishida Corps. Before we started. In the end Mai won. Misaki and Aichi walked in and Misaki and Ai started yelling at Naoki before hitting him on the head.

"These are the Cardfight Circle members, Emi, Mai and we all already know Sakura," Shingo introduced us. They already know Aichi and Misaki! You don't have to do that!

"So you formed the Cardfight Circle?" Aichi asked.

"Yep, Aichi!" Emi smiled.

"Emi, I note a certain lack of respect in the way you address Mr. Sendou here," Shingo interrupted. I looked over at Ai and I saw she was starting to get annoyed.

"Uh… okay…"

"Look! Th-This person is one of the champions of the Vanguard Fight Asia Circuit," Shingo continued as Ai started getting even more annoyed, "Team Q4's Aichi Sendou! He's someone who deserves a little more respect than what your giving him!"

"Shingo," Ai smiled brightly as she tried to contain her anger **(guess who this reminds me of...)**, "Emi's full name is Emi Sendou." Shingo let those words sink in.

"EH?! Miss Emi, will you do the honor of having a cardfight with me?!" Shingo asked.

"S-Sure," Emi sweat dropped.

-After the battle-

As I expected, Shingo lost.

"My turn to fight!" Ai cheered, "Sakura, would you like to join me?"

"Sure!" I smiled, "Please go easy on me; this is my first cardfight."

"You know the rules right?"

"Yup!"

"Then you don't need to worry! Just do your best and everything will be fine!"

"Okay then!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!

I ended up loosing, but It was a really close fight. I had six damage while Ai had five.

"Are you sure this is your first fight?" Ai asked, "You did really well!"

"Yeah," I replied, "Thank you for having a battle with me!"

Ai smiled before turning around to scold Naoki and Shingo. Rekka finally arrived, but Aichi, Misaki, Naoki, and Shingo looked really surprised.

* * *

**Me: HAHAHA! Shingo lost to middle schoolers who focus on cuteness instead of power!**

**Wooju: That's kind of sad.**

**Tara: It kind of is…**

**Me: Oh well, that's just how life is I guess. See you guys next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Wooju: Last episode was just sad…**

**Tara: Remind me…**

**Me: Oh yeah! You were sleeping!**

**Wooju: Naoki and Shingo lost to middle schoolers.**

**Tara: Ohhhhhhhhh… That's just sad…**

Episode 11

Ai's POV

"So, who's the munchkin?" Naoki asked.

"What's that?" Rekka threatened, "It's not like there's anything good about being a giant!" Rekka stomped on Naoki's foot… Ow…

"OW!" Naoki cried.

"Rekka, that's improper behavior in front of your classmates," Korin entered the pink room of cuteness.

"Oh, he's just exaggerating the pain!" Rekka smiled, "Being an idol, I don't have that kind of physical strength! Tee-hee!"

"R-Right…"

"Oh, he was just putting on an act!" Emi sighed.

"It's… no act…" Naoki muttered through his pain. Emi and Mai must be really gullible.

"Well, even if it did hurt, you can't just insult a lady and get away with it!" Sakura scolded him.

"Korin, who is this girl?" Naoki asked after he recovered.

"You don't know?"

"Like I'd know who this brat is?!"

"Naoki! Rekka is not a brat!" Sakura interrupted. (Wooju: But I don't like Ultra Rare!)

"You really don't know, Ishida?" Shingo inquired, "This is Rekka Tatsunagi. She's part of Ultra-Rare!"

"Ultra-Rare?! I think I've heard the name somewhere…"

"We're in the same club, so how could you forget?!"

"Idiot," I muttered.

"Ultra-Rare is a three-person idol group. There's Suiko, the easygoing space cadet! Korin, the cool beauty! And Rekka, they feisty one! Their debut song was 'Miracle Trigger I'm Sure Tomorrow Will be Ultra-Rare!' That song was paired with 'Stand Up, Dream.' And that's not all. (Me: God! Why do you're rants have to be so long Shingo!) They also act as the Vanguard National Tournament's official supporting idols along with Miss Ai's group, Cardfight Secret, who were the performers!"

"What he said! Nice to meet you!" Rekka smiled.

"Wait… Ai was in an idol group?" Naoki asked.

"You forgot already?" I facepalmed, "I announced it a while ago…"

"Are you a fan?" Naoki asked Shingo.

"No. I just want to know about everything that relates to Mr. Sendou and Miss Ai. I happened to learn about them through an extension of that."

"Rekka is doing her best to balance being a student and an idol," Emi smiled, "She really is a wonderful girl!"

"Oh, that's not true," Rekka replied. Oh boy, another act…

"You don't have to be modest, Rekka," Mai encouraged.

"Aw, I'm just doing my best because I really love it!"

"Men are so simple…" Korin joined me and Misaki, "They'll fall in love with even an obviously cutesy act like that."

"Isn't that part of your job?" Misaki asked.

"True, it goes with the job!" I swear Korin had sparkles radiating off of her…

"Am I the only one seeing sparkles?" I asked.

"No, I see them too," Misaki assured me.

"Still despite being split up between the middle school and high school divisions, what are the odds of two idols going to the same school?" Shingo pondered, "Could Suiko be going to this school, too?!"

"Of course not!" Korin answered.

"Yes, right… I would know if she were…" (Me: Is it just me, or did that sound stalkerish…)

So, since the middles school has two wins one loss, and the high school has one win two losses, courtesy of Shingo and Naoki, Aichi was up against Rekka! Again, Emily is too lazy to illustrate cardfights, so yeah…

-Magical Time Skip Brought to You by Flying Mint Bunny-

(Wooju: England. Emily, was that necessary? Me: I had to, sorry…)

Aichi won! Thank god, I was starting to get annoyed with all her overdone idol acts.

"Aw, I lost!" Rekka sighed.

"Calling Blaster Blade one more time is what decided the fight," Misaki stated.

"Rekka wasn't able to defend herself against it," Korin agreed.

"I'm moved!" Naoki said while tearing up, "Vanguard really is interesting!"

"Here," Sakura handed him a handkerchief.

"That was the best! I knew you could do it, Mr. Sendou!" Shingo praised.

"Says the one who cheered for Rekka," I muttered.

"You were really cool Rekka," Mai complimented.

"You too, Aichi!" Emi smiled.

"Well, thanks!" Aichi replied.

"You don't care if she speaks casually to Aichi?" Naoki asked.

"Getting bugged about something as trivial as that is petty of you, Ishida," Shingo replied, "Everything is trivial in front of Rekka's cuteness."

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed, "Just don't get too carried away while you fanboy over Rekka, kay?"

"Even though Shingo claims to be such a fan of Aichi, he didn't know Emi was Aichi's sister," Misaki sighed.

"The idiocy of men," I explained as she and Korin nodded.

"Rekka, I really enjoyed our match," Aichi smiled.

"I don't like losing," Rekka complained, "but I had fun, too!"

"I had a good time too!" Naoki said, "And I was able to find ne fight friends…"

"That's right!" Mai agreed.

"Just keep working and you'll be an expert cardfighter in no time!" I encouraged Sakura.

"Yes m'am!" Sakura saluted.

"Don't do that. It reminds me too much of a certain group of people." I remembered Morikawa and Kamui as Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

I'll skip the rest of the episode because it's mainly Shingo fanboying over Rekka.

**Me: That Shingo…**

**Wooju: Again. It's sad…**

**Tara: *Nods* and I didn't get that reference you made in the chapter.**

**Me: You don't have to.**

**Wooju: I did!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: HEY GUYS! Sorry I couldn't update Saving Cray last week, I'll update twice this week to make it up!**

**Tara: *Eating lunch***

**Me and Wooju: *Looms over Tara* If we can't eat lunch yet, you have to wait too…**

**Tara: Meep! *Puts down lunch***

Episode 12

Ai's POV

Aichi and Naoki were having a cardfight when Mr. Nakamurabashi walked into the clubroom.

"You're going at it, eh?" Mr. Nakamurabashi asked.

"Hello, Mr. Nakamurabashi!" Aichi greeted. (Me: AAUUUUGGGHHHHHH! SO ANNOYING TO TYPE THAT NAME OVER AND OVER!** I cant even pronounce it**)

"Hello. The captain and vice-captain having a match? That's interesting. Look at that! Which side is winning?" Okay, that is just ridiculous…

"They're still getting started so neither has the upper hand yet," Shingo explained.

"Is that right?"

"Mr. Nakamurabashi…" Misaki sighed.

"… why don't you learn a little more about Vanguard?" Korin continued.

"I do apologize."

"That aside. It's unusual for you to put an appearance in here," Naoki interrupted.

"Oh, that's right. Actually, this was delivered to the school." Mr. Nakamurabashi handed Aichi a letter.

"Could this be…?" Aichi asked.

"Indeed. An application to Vanguard Fight High School Championship."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lauran shouted.

"My ear…" Yukino covered her right ear while grimacing in pain.

Aichi's POV

"We're totally entering!" Ai smiled.

"Um… The registered fighters are… Aichi, me, Korin, Boss Lady, Ai, Lauran, Yukino, and while I'm at it, Komoi," Naoki listed our names as he filled out the form.

"Why am I an afterthought?" Shingo asked.

"Oh, shut up! I wrote your name down, so don't complain!"

"Writing?" Misaki asked, "You're handwriting is lousy…"

"Never mind! It doesn't matter if my writing's a little messy or I make mistakes… The important thing here is enthusiasm! As long as I do it with passion, it'll get by! The rest is up to you!"

"All right," Mr. Nakamurabashi took the application, "Well, it should be okay… I'll send it out for you. See you later."

"All right! VF School Championship at last! I'm fired up!"

"You're free to get fired up," Shingo said, "But be careful the flames don't fry your brain."

"Did you say something, Granny Glasses?"

"Couldn't you hear me?! I guess your hearing is as bad as your handwriting, Porcupine Head!"

"What was that?!" They were interrupted by Ai.

"Hehehehehe, I can't wait to crush all their tiny little dreams…" she laughed maniacally before turning to Shingo and Naoki, "And you two, I told you we're all friends here, right?" (Me: If you watch Hetalia, pretend she's Belarus. Wooju: *Runs away waving white flag* I'mtooyoungtodie! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)

We all backed away from her a little bit while Shingo and Naoki gulped and nodded.

"Okay then!" Ai went back to her normal self.

"Good grief!" Misaki sighed.

"I'm worried about this club's future," Korin agreed.

"Okay, I'll explain about the VF High School Championship," Shingo announced after we recovered from Ai's darker side, " *insert long rant about the rules here* " (Me: You guys know I hate typing things out.)

Ai's POV

So, since we were going up against Fukuhara **(WHO COMES UP WITH THESE NAMES LIKE SERIOUSLY.)** High School, we decided to go check out how they fight.

"This is… Team AL4's headquarter?!" Aichi asked.

"Aichi, the school is over there," I pointed to where the others were headed.

"Oh, I don't remember there being a school here though…"

"You'll probably find out when you get there, so I won't explain!"

"Well, the captain is here, so let's start our recon," Naoki said before walking until one of those entry thingies blocked him. (Me: I don't know what they're called, so yeah…) "W-What the…?! Smart-alecks! They must've figured we'd check 'em out (Me and Wooju: 'o.0) and made the first move!"

"There's no way," Misaki interrupted.

"So you need an ID card to get into this school, huh?" Korin observed.

"But we don't have any," Lauran started.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Yukino face palmed.

"Your welcome, Sergeant Sarcastic!"

"Maybe we should just ask if we can do an official observation…" Aichi suggested.

"Or if any of us know someone who goes here…" Shingo added.

"Well, if it isn't Aichi Sendou and Ai Toshiki!"

"Tetsu!" Aichi and I shouted.

"Tetsu Shinjou!" Misaki gasped.

"What, you know him?" Naoki asked. NO, we just guessed his name.

"Tetsu Shinjou… You mean, from Team AL4?!" Shingo inquired.

"What are you doing here?" Aichi asked. Man, we have a lot of questions…

"That ought to be my line," Tetsu replied, "I see. Reconnaissance, huh? Fine. Wait here a second." He talked to one of the security guards before turning to us again, "You can come in."

"Team AL4 runs this school?" Aichi asked.

"More properly, an educational corporation affiliated with Team Asteroid runs this school," Tetsu corrected.

"I don't really get it, but we're talkin' about somethin' on a huge scale, yeah?" Naoki interrupted.

"Team Asteroid gathers fighters from all around the country, so a school is needed for them. I myself was a student here until last year."

"Until last year?" Aichi asked, "Then why are you here now?"

"I'm coach of Fukuhara High's Vanguard Club."

"Then you're totally the enemy!" Naoki stated.

"Hello, Tetsu," we turned around and saw Anisa, "Ah, Aichi, Ai, good to see you again! What are you doing here?"

"Reconnaissance," Tetsu answered.

"Oh, that's really smart! Let's get to the clubroom then!"

"You go to school here?" I asked.

"Yeah, what'd you expect?"

"This is a school?" Naoki asked as we walked though the halls.

When we got to the clubroom Asaka was having a fight with Leon.

"Leon!" Aichi shouted.

"Aichi Sendou," Leon looked up at us.

"AI! OVER HERE!" Mika shouted across the room as I waved at her. (Me: You'll find out who she is later in Saving Cray.)

"Hey! When we're fighting, could you stop looking away?" Asaka interrupted, obviously annoyed.

"Pardon me. Let's continue," Leon apologized.

"Team Dreadnought and AL4!" Shingo awed, "this is one match we can't miss!"

"Do your best Miss Asaka!" Anisa cheered.

"My turn. Stand and draw." Asaka announced, "Be enthralled by the score that's playing! I ride Starlight Melody Tamer, Farah! Girl Who Crossed the Gap's Counterblast! I superior call mirror Demon! Hear the melody preceding a curtain's rise on the battle. Farah's Persona Blast! I superior call Midnight Bunny. She gets +3,000 power."

"When Farah attacks now, her power will be 21,000…" Aichi explained.

"Her rear-guards on either side have plenty of power, too," Korin observed.

"Does she mean to end it this turn?" Misaki asked.

"Maybe," Naoki answered, "That guy has 4 damage and two cards in his hand. It'll probably be tough for him to weather it out."

-Time Skip-

"I'm impressed," Asaka praised.

"No, the trigger made all the difference. I was just lucky." Leon replied, "Besides, that deck… You don't use it for fights that count, do you?"

"That's for me to know…"

"You were wonderful, Leon! **(WHY CANT I STAHP THINKING OF LEON FROM RESIDENCE OF EVIL)** " Jillian shouted.

"You did it!" Sharlene congratulated.

"Good job big bro!" Mika yelled.

"It's been a long time, Aichi Sendou, Ai Toshiki," Leon greeted.

"Long time no see." Aichi smiled, "You're as strong as ever."

"You tell me that? You helped me back then."

"Not really…"

"So, how've you guys been?" I asked.

"We've been good, thanks for asking!" Mika replied.

"What the heck? They not only know the coach, but this guy too?" Naoki asked.

"What are you talking about?!" Shingo interrupted, "You don't know about Dreadnought, the team that had a heated battle with Team Q4 at the VF Circuit?"

"Dread Note? That's cool! But I never head of 'em."

"For crying out loud! Read _Monthly Vanguard_ every once in a while!"

"Shingo," Yukino put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't try to reason with him. Like the author says, it's like trying to reason with pokémon logic."

"But why are you in Japan?" Misaki asked Team Dreadnought.

"Right now, we go to high school in Hong Kong." Leon answered.

"A high school in Hong Kong?" Aichi inquired.

"That's right! Sharlene answered.

"Like Singapore's SIT, it's a school that's famous thought the world for its Vanguard studies," Jillian replied.

"I'm the Souryu child," Leon explained, "I have to devote myself to my studies every day in order to make the name of Aqua force famous. However, I'm not misreading the wind anymore."

"Great!" Aichi smiled.

"The high school sent us here to Japan this time," Charlene explained

"VF High School Championship is a Japanese tournament," Jillian continued, "but the world will be watching because of the high level fighters."

"That's right!"

"And starting this year, they're letting a small number of people from other countries participate."

"Then…" Aichi started.

"Right," Leon answered before Aichi could finish, "We've come to participate in the VF High School Championship. Sendou, that means there's a possibility of us facing off. (Me: POSIBILLITY?! Whenever something like this happens you ALWAYS face off!) I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too!" Aichi agreed.

"But why did you come to Fukuhara High?" Misaki asked.

"I invited them," Tetsu explained, "I thought it would be a good idea for them to get used to Japan before the tournament began."

"But you really invited us so you could observe us, right?" Jillian questioned.

"Right?" Charlene chimed in.

"Well, you got me," Tetsu smirked.

"Not that we mind. We don't need to hide anything." Jillian smiled.

So, after that pleasant talk, Suiko joined us and somehow got into a cardfight with Naoki, but I'll save that for the next chapter.

**Me: Okay, you can have lunch now.**

**Tara: Finally! TTvTT**

**Wooju: I'm going to LA tomorrow!**

**Me: I don't get to go anywhere! TT^TT**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: HEY GUYS! I'm back in school, unfortunately, after my break last week.**

**Wooju: Why is the world so cruel?**

**Tara: Because it likes mocking us.**

**Me: There's also the fact life is a b*tch…**

**Wooju: Good point…**

**Me: I won't be illustrating the battle in this episode, but I'll give you a little taste of Ai's battling style with the Gold Paladins in the next chapter of Saving Cray.**

Episode 13

Ai's POV

Well, that was… um, crushing, I guess. Suiko can really fight!

"That was more fun than I thought it'd be, boy," Suiko smirked.

"I'm sorry," Naoki apologized.

"You don't need to apologize," Aichi replied, "It was just a friendly game…"

"Yeah! You win some, you lose some!" I smiled, "Losing happens to everyone!"

"No. This fight made me realize somethin'," Naoki argued, "Just bein' around you guys has made me stronger, but not to the level where I can fight other teams." **(especially you ****ㄱㄱㄱ****)**

"Naoki," Aichi muttered.

"What was I talkin' about, 'in the spotlight'? What am I, nuts?"

I gave Naoki a light flick on the forehead, "Yep, there's something wrong with your brain if you're saying that kind of stuff!"

"Miss Ai is right; this isn't like you," Shingo agreed, "What was that just now? Whining? Or wimpy nonsense? It doesn't sound like the Porcupine Head I know. There's no need to confirm that you're weak at this late date, Ishida. We all know that's God's honest truth. You're the baggage of the Miyaji Academy Cardfight Club. You drag everyone else down."

"S-Shingo…" Aichi stuttered.

"Jerk…" Naoki growled.

"Shingo, you're not making this any better…" I informed him.

"If you're weak, you should get strong," Shingo continued, "Fortunately, there's still time before the VF High school Championship. Prepare yourself, because Shingo Komoi is going to put you through the wringer."

"You…" Naoki started.

"That's right. I think we'll start by taking another look at your deck… No, before that, we need to have a meeting to go over today's fight."

"Y-Yeah, I guess we should…"

"Obedience is good. Confront your weakness with sincerity and some self-examination, and you'll be able to get stronger. Right now, you're still at the level of unicellular euglenid, but if you can at least get as far as a water flea, I suppose I could put your name on the lost of the Komoi Group."

"Why, you… Granny Glasses…" Naoki growled.

"Got a problem, Porc-"

"Make a monkey outta me huh? Who're you call' a ukulele?"

"'Euglenid,' I said! They move around with flagellum and capture their food! In a manner of speaking, they're carnivorous plants. Isn't that cool?!"

"Shut up! Euglenids aside, water fleas ain't no plants!"

"_That's_ what bothers you? Then…"

"Why are they fighting again?" Korin asked.

"Who knows?" Misaki replied.

"Now his brain is back to normal," I sighed happily.

"Maybe it's good that I am going to a different school than Aichi," Suiko smiled knowingly.

"Tomorrow," Naoki panted.

"R-Recently, it kind of feels like I've been gaining strength…" Shingo stated.

"Oh?" I turned around and saw Ren, "Why, if it isn't Aichi and Ai."

"Ren!" Aichi smiled.

"Ren! How've you and Wako been?" I asked.

"We've been good! We went out to an ice cream shop the other day, but we got brain freezes after eating too much," Ren laughed.

"Who is he?" Naoki inquired.

"Ren Suzugamori, Team AL4's top reigning fighter!" Shingo's eyes sparkled.

"Then that guy's strong?"

"That doesn't even deserve an answer!"

"How mean of you Tetsu!" Ren whined, "Do you mean to just leave me out of this?"

"It's because you came in late," Tetsu explained.

"See, my cat was sleeping in the sun, and we ended up atking a nap together." (Me: All together now. Everyone: AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!)"

"Then you must be thirsty, right? I'll get you a drink." Asaka offered.

"Here you are. Coffee to wake you up," Suiko held out a cup.

"Oh, alright them… As always, your coffee is delicious, Suiko."

"Really? I use the same beans as everyone…"

"Ren," Tetsu interrupted, "I'd like you to direct your attention to your duties as the captain of the Vanguard Club."

"Tetsu, you're the one who forced me into the position.

"That's alright. You can live as freely as you always have, Ren," Asaka suggested, "As the vice-captain, I'll take care of all the routine matters."

"Sorry for making you do all the work, Asaka."

"That guy doesn't look strong at all…"

"Well, do I look strong at first glance?" I asked.

"No, you look normal."

"And am I strong?"

"Yeah, you beat everyone you fight to a pulp… Oh…"

"HEY EVERYONE!" Wako ran into the room.

"Hey, Wako," I greeted.

"Oh, what's up? What are you doing here?"

"Reconnaissance," Shingo answered excitedly. He's probably thinking about how he's meeting the sponsor of the VF Circuit.

"Ehhhh…"

"What are you doing here?" Aichi asked.

"What? I can't visit my boy friend without being questioned?" (Wooju: *Holds fingers a centimeter apart* This close to choking you Emily. This close… Me: No, I'd choke you before you can even dream of getting close to my neck.)

"But what about you, Mr. Sendou?"

"Of course you're comin', right?" Naoki decided.

"Y-Yeah…" Aichi agreed.

"Me too!" I smiled, "I'll give you guys a fight you'll remember for the rest of your pitiful lives…" For some odd reason they started backing away from me… I wonder why?

"A-All right, let's practice our butts off and get to the VF High School Championship!" Naoki shouted.

"HEY! NAOKI!" We head Sakura yelling outside of the school, "MR. NAKURBASHI TOLD ME YOU WERE HERE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!"

"Let's go too," Korin suggested.

"Yeah," Misaki agreed.

"Jeeze, you go visit another school and don't tell me?" Sakura pouted and pulled on one of Naoki's ears, "When I got to the club room, it was empty and I had to walk all the way over here."

"Owowowowowowow! Let go of my ear!" Naoki yelled as Sakura released him.

"Fine," Sakura huffed, "Just tell me where you're gonna be next time…"

**Me: I can't wait to write the next chapter for this series!**

**Wooju: Why?**

**Me: It's a school festival!**

**Tara: And?**

**Me: Oh yeah, you've never seen a Japanese school festival… Oh well.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Wooju: Emily's really excited about writing this episode.**

**Me: Yes I am!**

**Tara: And I'm excited about reading it!**

**Wooju: You never do anything do you?**

**Tara: For the story, nope!**

Episode 14

Ai's POV

"The Cardfight Club will participate in the school festival too?" Aichi asked.

"All clubs in this school are required to take part in the festival," the president of the student council calmly answered while pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Good. We're a brand-new club, so I thought maybe we wouldn't be able to…"

"I'm looking forward to it."

"How about we open a Cardfight dojo?" I suggested.

"Let's also do a card exhibit!" Aichi added, "Anyway, let's get started!"

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to tell you," the president interrupted. Oh, this won't be good. "Suwabe…"

"Right," the vice-president answered. So that's what his name is… "You didn't submit an entry beforehand, so right now the only opening is the stage."

"I'm really looking forward to it," the president smirked, "I wonder what kind of performance you'll put on." Oh, how I would love to bury him alive right now…

"P-Performance?!" Aichi shouted.

"He's telling us to put on a play?!" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, since the stage in the gym is the only place we can use…" Aichi started.

"He knows how ridiculous that is."

"I say we do it!" Naoki huffed, "Right, Aichi? Let's show 'em the strong will of the Cardfight club!"

"I hate to say this when you're so fired up, but preparing a play is no simple thing," Korin sighed.

"Korin," Aichi muttered.

"First we'd need a script and staging, then we'd have to prepare costumes and a set. How do we do that with just eight people?"

"Eight people… Come to think of it, where's Shingo?"

"Ladies and gentle men!" Shingo shouted as he entered the room. He was interrupted by a bunch of club representatives that barged in.

"Ai, Yukino, Lauren! Can you participate in the swimming tournament?!" a girl asked.

"No way! They're gunna be with the karate club!" a boy argued.

"No! The tennis club!" another girl shouted.

"Hey, can you play soccer with my club?" Fuyuki asked.

"What about the kendo club?' another boy interrupted.

"Hey! Hold on a sec! We have our own club ya know! Let go of us!" I shouted as Yukino, Lauran, and I were dragged out of the room. I really hope the club can manage without us because there is absolutely no way we can get out of this. TT~TT

Aichi's POV

The room was silent for a few seconds.

"Well it's really no surprise," Shingo broke the silence.

"What?" Naoki asked.

"Miss Ai, Miss Yukino, and Miss Lauran are very athletic (Me: Unlike me… *Cries in a corner* **lol**) and the fact that they're idols adds to that. It's obvious all the sports clubs would want them to participate in their activates."

"Ohhhhhhhhh…" we all let the info sink into our minds.

"Never mind. Make that five people…" Korin corrected herself.

"Back to the subject!" Shingo dumped a bunch of books onto the counter we were sitting at.

"W-What the heck is all this?" Naoki asked.

"Scripts?!" Korin awed.

"Scripts I've written over the past several years (Me: Like me! I wrote a play based off of the current songs from the Night ∞ Series of Vocaloid!) that are set in the world of Vanguard!" Shingo explained.

"Wow…" I gasped, "Can we use them?"

"My debut as a scriptwriter has come sooner then I expected."

"Aichi! Leave the costume making to us!" Emi entered with Mai and Sakura in tail.

"We're good at sewing!" Mai reasoned.

"And you guys would have less to worry about," Sakura explained.

"Emi! Mai! Sakura!" I smiled.

"But of course! That's my Komoi Corps!" Shingo beamed. I looked over at Sakura and she looked a little annoyed at his statement.

"All right! It looks like we can actually do this thing!" Naoki encouraged.

"Yep!" I agreed, "Well, everybody, let's all do our best to make the festival a success!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

-Time Skip brought to you by the awesome Prussia-

(Me: You happy now? Wooju: Prussia! v u v )

Ai's POV

I was running around the school with Yukino and Lauren trying to get all the club activates in. We were on our way to our last one when we ran into Miwa, Kamui, and Kai.

"Hey guys!" I greeted while we jogged in place.

"What's up?" Miwa asked.

"Well, we have to get to the pool before the competition starts," Yukino answered while looking at her watch.

"Why would you be doing that?" Kamui asked.

"You would too if you were swarmed by a mob of people," Lauren pouted.

"We gotta go or we'll be late!" I shouted, "See ya later!"

"There's been a change in the program," the girl on the speakers announced, "The Cardfight Club's performance is going to begin shortly, at 1:00."

"I really hope their ready," Lauren sighed with concern.

"Me too," I agreed.

"They'll be fine," Yukino assured us.

-Mini-Time Skip-

"Done!" I shouted as we walked out of the locker room in our performance clothes. You can't really blame us. It's better than walking around in sweaty sweat pants and a loose t-shirt after what we've been through today. **(NOTHING IS BETTER THAN WALKING AROUND IN SWEAT PANTS AND A LOOSE SHIRT)**

"Hey guys!" we turned around and saw Wako.

"Hey Wako!" Lauren greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Yukino asked.

"Well I hear the Cardfight Club was putting on a play so I came to see!" Wako smiled.

"We were just on our way there! Let's go!" I shouted. When we got there, they seemed to be having lost of problems. The stage was a complete mess.

"Guys I think we need to help," I whispered as they all nodded before we went backstage and fiddled a bit with the sound system and ran on stage with microphones.

"Hey everyone!" we greeted.

"There's gonna be a short intermission to keep you guys is suspense!" Lauren smiled.

"So, we hope you enjoy our performance!" Wako and I cheered.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Yukino asked. I glanced over at Aichi who was giving us a thankful look.

(Me: Btw, I love this song. It's so touching!)

_Lauren: They always laugh at you but you never try to fight back, and although you tried your best you could never guess it would all be swept away by the rain  
Yukino: And when that new umbrella was torn away in the wind, I knew by a print or two that umbrella had gone to something like a stray trapped in the rain.  
Wako: It's just another day when they hate you being alive. With no reason to be kept at a distance from them when every time you tried your hardest  
Ai: "What did I do to make them all want to leave me behind?" And when you don't understand you end up wanting to be alone._

_Lauren: Why not add up all the words you were just trying to scream out?  
Ai: Put 'em to a bunch of notes and let me sing them  
Wako: "How could such a bunch of noise be fit for human ears?" But you wouldn't give up!  
Yukino: Surely getting better everyday that goes by. In an instant you can make me sing for just you and I.  
All: So keep your words And let me sing for them world to hear. Create a song and let me sing. And all those times you wanted cry and scream they always passed you by. And make a stand believe in me. I'll never let them hurt you again for saying what you feel. And then you hear the voices of that "Odds and Ends" sound. Ringing out a message they can never keep down. Let me hear it loud, the power of your voice  
Ai: And now they praise you for being yourself so don't give in. To many who tried their best, you could never guess they would look to you for where to go next.  
Wako: But then one day, you changed into something that you're not, and since they don't understand, you end up wanting to be alone.  
Lauren: Why not give up all the phrases you were trying to make up? We don't need another lie to put to music.  
Yukino: How could such a bunch of noise be fit for human ears? And I know that you hate me, but a whispering is starting without a sound "What a fake. This guy is never gonna stand his own ground!"  
All: And you would cry, but why insist on crying all alone? Hey can you hear? I'm calling you! And all those times you wanted to run and hide I'll take them far away!And know for now, you're not alone. A heart so big it crumbles slowly with every passing day. And then you hear the voices of that "Odds and Ends" sound. Ringing out a message they all try to keep down! Let me hear it loud, the power of your voice  
Yukino: All the words have gone and in a second there's nothing left to say, there is no way to keep this going.  
Wako: "Where am I? Is this a dream? It's fading out now"  
Lauren: To meet again would now be an impossible dream and yet if we were ever to see the end I'd never want us to let this go. And even now I know it's just a dream…  
Yukino: And after all the songs were played and done, Odds & Ends would keep a smile. No matter what, and in your gut, somehow knew this was the end.  
Lauren: You cry and shout the words held so tight and had wished with all your might.  
Wako: "It's all a lie, you just can't die!" But a hush came down on them…_

Ai: "Yeah I know, I'm all alone why do I never have the strength to save my only friend? You always had believed in me, and every tear I'm crying out now, I cry them all for you"

All: Create a song and change the world, and now this time, I hope that you try and see the beauty in this life! Ah, the loneliness and happiness I know they'll never hurt you again as everything is one! And then you hear the voices of that "Odds and Ends" sound, ringing out my message that will change your life now! Let me hear it now, the power of your voice, and I will never leave you again!

We all bowed and ran off stage.

"Looks like we bought enough time for Korin to get ready," Wako whispered.

"Are you okay, Amaterasu?" Korin asked.

"Thank you for your patience!" Shingo shouted, "The hero, King of Knights, Alfred, is here!"

"I had faith you would come!" Misaki smiled continuing the script.

"We've reached the climax at last! Alfred's battle is going to begin!"

"The dragon you're supposed to fight can't come on anymore," Misaki whispered, "What should we do?"

"The true enemy that I'm going to fight," Korin pointed to somewhere in the back with her sword, "is over there!" The spotlight shown on Daigo!

"D-D-D-D-D-D-Daigo!" Shingo stuttered, "The genuine legendary fighter, Daigo, is here!"

"You're welcome," Wako smirked.

"Daigo?!" Aichi shouted.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Lauran and I squealed.

**Wooju: PRUSSIA!**

**Me: At least let me comment first, geeze.**

**Wooju: You just did, so, PRUSSIA.**

**Me and Tara: *sigh***


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Wooju: What's up!**

**Tara: Hi!**

**Wooju: Emily, how come people always want me to draw yaoi on my deviant art?**

**Me: Don't ask me! Fangirls are crazy! And I don't like yaoi! No offence to those who do…**

**Tara: What's yaoi?**

**Me and Wooju: … Ummmmmmmmmm….**

**Tara: ?**

Episode 15

"Wow! That's the genuine Daigo!" Mai shouted.

"What is he doing here?" Emi asked.

"Daigo!" a girl in the audience cried.

"It's Daigo!" a boy gasped.

"Nice to see you!" Daigo greeted everyone on stage. He turned around and waved at us, as Lauran, Wako, and I waved back.

Korin cleared her throat, "So you're Daigo, the one who kidnapped Amaterasu under the orders from the dragon, huh?"

"I guess there's no point in denying it now. That's right! I'm your opponent!" Daigo improvised as the crowd awed, "I'll tell you one thing. You can't take me down with a sword. If you want a showdown with me, it'll have to be a Vanguard Cardfight!" Daigo's assistant put the cardfight table he'd be holding down in between Daigo and Korin. **(lol like a cards are better than a sword)**

"Stand back, Amaterasu. I swear I'll win, then save you!"

"I believe in you, Alfred!" Misaki agreed, but by the look on her face, I could tell she was worried. At that moment, a crowd came in screaming. As the fight began, Emi and Mai came out with a board and a deck of each of the cards so the audience could see what was going on.

-After the Cardfight-

"I'm the winner!" Daigo shouted as the crowd cheered, "Thank you! Thank you!" That's nice and all, but, um, HOW DOES THIS GO ALONG WITH THE PLAY'S STORY!

"I'm your next opponent!" Misaki declared.

"What are you saying, Amaterasu?!" Korin asked.

"I'll protect you, Alfred… I'll protect all of our friends!"

"I'll protect them, too!" Aichi shouted.

"M-Me too!" Naoki agreed.

"You beat my hero without even getting permission?!" Shingo interrupted, "That calls for a showdown with Magatsu Storm!"

"A showdown, Daigo!" Aichi demanded. Now, THIS goes along with the plot.

"Marvelous…" Daigo smiled before cringing, "You… Just when I thought I was about to get the princess… Friends… Friends, you say?! To be beaten by the things I hate; like love, friendship, and the bond between comrades… But… you remember this! When the bond between you looks a little frayed around the edges, this evil archenemy will appear before you again! 'Til we meet again!" Daigo tried to make his way out of the auditorium, but he was surrounded by a group of fangirls. (Me: Again, fangirls are crazy.)

"Hey guys," Wako whimpered, "You want some takoyaki?"

"What?! When did you get that?" Lauran asked.

"Just now!"

"How did you leave without us realizing?!" Yukino inquired.

"I was hungry and my tummy needed food, so I left to find some and I came back!"

"Guys, concentrate on the show and be quiet!" I hissed.

"Thanks to Alfred and Amaterasu being wonderful comrades, they were victorious over their archenemy, Daigo!" Shingo announced as Misaki and Korin raised their hands in victory, "And so, they lived happily ever after… The End." The audience burst into applause.

"That was spectacular!" Yukino clapped.

"YOU DID GREAT GUYS!" Lauran and Wako shouted.

I ran onstage and hugged Aichi, "Congratulations on a successful play and a job well done!"

"Thanks Ai," Aichi smiled before her realized something.

"What's wrong, Aichi?" Naoki asked.

"I didn't get the chance to thank Daigo."

"Daigo is a hero, right? Thankin' him would probably just make him mad."

"I see… You're right! Thank you very much, Daigo."

I saw the President and Suwabe glaring at us, so I stuck my tongue out at them and the pulled bottom lid of my right eye down. They hurried out of the auditorium as soon as they realized I was looking at them and I gave a proud huff and a smirk.

**Me: So, that was a good chapter.**

**Wooju: This is why I like this series. They don't make the main characters win all the time, but they don't make them lose so much its annoying!**

**Tara: Okay! That's good!**

**Me: You have no idea what we're talking about do you…**

**Tara: Nope!**

**Me and Wooju: *Sigh***


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Hi everyone!**

**Wooju: Hey!**

**Me: Tara couldn't make it cause she has a 101 degree fever.**

**Wooju: Awww! Poor Tara.**

**Me: Yeah, everyone! Tell Tara to get well soon!**

Episode 16

Ai's POV

"So this is the venue, huh?" Naoki asked, "I'm totally pumped! I'm gonna do this! I'm gonna be on fire! I'm gonna win!"

"You're overexcited," Shingo stated calmly, "That's what makes you a noob…"

"Shut up! Be quiet while I get fired up!"

"What about you?" Korin asked Shingo.

"For a fighter like me, there's the expression 'The man of virtue should enjoy the mountains.' Perfect composure, confidence to spare," Shingo answered.

"You're legs," Misaki sighed.

"This is… Uh…My body is producing too much epinephrine…"

"Captain, please say a few words to everyone," Mr. Nakamurabashi directed.

"Right, um…," Aichi started, "Anyway, today is the first tournament for the Miyaji Academy Cardfight Club. Let's do our best, and have no regrets!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

When we got there, we got a big video lecture on how the tournament started, but I'll skip that. Pretty much all I hear was "Blah blah blah, 4000 schools participating, blah blah blah, let the VF High School Championship, Kanto Block 3 start!" **(this is like me in school lol) **

"Y'know, I had no idea that the VF High School Championship had such a rich history…" Naoki thought out loud.

"You call yourself a Vanguard fighter and you don't know about an event like this?" Shingo asked mockingly, "Your ignorance know no bounds, Porcupine Head."

"What was that, Granny Glasses?!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Shut up you two!" Lauran shouted, "It would be terrible to have both me and Ai mad at the same time so you better watch it!"

"Thank you," I sighed.

"It's Ren and the others!" Aichi observed. We turned around and saw Ren, Asaka, Suiko, and Tetsu calmly sitting on one of the couches.

"So they're strongly favored to win?" Mr. Nakamurabashi asked, "They do give off that aura…" Ren noticed us watching them and waved happily.

"Sailor Suit! I totally wanna fight her one more time!" Naoki shouted.

"REN! I GOT THE ICECREAM!" Wako shouted running over.

"Ah, Wako's here too!" I smiled.

"HEY GUYS!" Wako waved at us.

"That girl needs to calm down," Yukino sighed. **(NO I DONT. MY NAME SOUNDS LIKE A COOKIE.)**

"People are saying good things about you guys, too!"

"Miwa! Kai! Akiran!" Aichi smiled.

"Tama! Suri!" I greeted.

"Hey! We're taking a little break from studying abroad, so we came to visit! I'm gonna be fighting in this one, but Tama's here for moral support," Suri explained.

-Time skip brought to you by America, the hero- **(3333333 ****ㄱㄱㄱㄱㄱㄱㄱㄱ****)**

"The winner of the first match: Kai Toshiki!" the referee announced.

"The next fight will be Akiran Toshiki from Hitsue High School's Vanguard Club! And his opponent will be his cousin, Ai Toshiki!"

"Beating you is gonna be the best thing that ever happened to me," Ai cracked her knuckles.

"We'll see who beats who," Akiran smirked. That dark aura surrounded them again.

"Sparks are flying!" Doctor O shouted.

"Remember never to pit them against each other ever again," Lauran hid behind Yukino as we all nodded in agreement.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

-Time Skip- (Me: Haha! You don't get to see what his deck is yet! And btw, I'm gunna make it 3 wins to move on just for this fight.** Wooju: Wait I'm confused. Is this my friend from texas than likes bacon donuts?)**

"The winner is, Ai Toshiki!"

"IN YOUR FACE!" Ai shouted.

"I'll win next time!" Akiran turned and walked back to his team.

"If there is a next time, Shingo muttered.

"Next match is Suri Sasaki against Lauran Taishi!

"I can't wait~!" Suri sang.

"Let's get this thing started!" Lauran agreed.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

-Another time skip!-

"The winner is, Suri Sasaki!"

"Sorry guys," Lauran apologized.

"It's okay, Lauran," Yukino sighed.

"B-b-b-but!"

"Just don't cry and it'll be okay."

"O-okay…"

Misaki stood up.

"Who's the next opponent?" Korin asked.

We looked over to Hitsue High and Miwa stood up.

"Good grief. I can't watch any more of that, y'know?"

"All right! Let the fourth match begin!"

"Misaki, we're counting on you!" I encouraged.

"From Hitsue High School: Miwa Taishi! And from Miyaji Academy: Misaki Tokura!"

"That was your first serious fight back then, right?" Miwa asked.

"Don't think I'm going to hold back on you because we go back awhile," Misaki stated bluntly, "I'm going to fight you with everything I've got."

"I recall that, a long time ago, it seemed like you weren't even interested in cards. And now here you are in a club with your friends… You've changed. But I don't have anything against that."

"Let the match begin!

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

-Time Skip brought to you by Italy's PAAASTAAAAAA- (Wooju: Pasta! 3333333333 )

"The winner, from Miyaji Academy's Cardfight Club: Misaki Tokura!"

"She did it! That's our Boss Lady!" Naoki cheered.

"That makes it two wins and two losses," Mr. Nakamurabashi stated.

"That's right. So we've got another fighting chance," Korin explained.

"I see."

"The verdict of Miyaji versus Hitsue all depends on who wins the third match!"

"Will we survive the elimination round or be defeated?" Korin asked, "This match will decide everything."

"All right, them… the fateful fifth match is about to begin! From Miyaji Academy: Aichi Sendou!"

"Morikawa…" I smiled a little as he stood up.

"Aichi… I mean, Captain, please!" Naoki encouraged.

"We're counting on you!" Shingo agreed.

"And from Hitsue High: Izaki Yuuta!" That caught me a little off guard.

"Izaki?" I gave him a confused look.

"Aichi… I'm gonna knock you for a loop!" Izaki declared.

"Izaki…"

**Me: Epic cliffhanger I didn't plan!**

**Wooju: But I hate cliffhangers!**

**Me: Everyone does, but don't blame me. Blame the anime's creators.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Wooju: Hi!**

**Tara: I'm back!**

**Me: STAR Testing sucks…**

**Wooju: I know!**

**Tara: I'm tired…**

**Me: Well you gotta stay up with me while I write this! XP Btw, this is probably gonna be a short chapter.**

Episode 17

Ai's POV

Thank goodness Aichi won! The room was quiet for a bit until everyone started slowly clapping.

"Nice fight!"

"They both did great!"

"Well done! The completely unknown Yuuta Izaki showed us a wonderful fight with Aichi Sendou! Right now, those two are being serenaded with thunderous applause from all over the hall! This is the High School Championship… This is what the VF Nigh School Championship is all about!" the announcer shouted.

Aichi walked up to Izaki and they shook hands as the audience cheered.

"You're cool Aichi!"

"You're cool too, Izaki!"

Aichi walked back to our team before Morikawa went back into fanboy mode.

"From here on out, Korin, fight!" Morikawa shouted.

"At last, the final fight of the VF High School Championship, Kanto Block 3! The two teams that have won out to the end are Miyaji Academy's Cardfight Club and Fukuhara High School's Vanguard Club!" the announcer introduced.

"No surprise that they're here, the most favored to win…" Misaki stated.

"Well, no way are we gonna lose!" Naoki declared.

"Let's give it all we've got, everyone!" Shingo encouraged.

"Of course," Korin agreed.

**Me: See, short chapter.**

**Wooju: I wasn't in this one! TT~TT**

**Tara: I wasn't either! Get over it!**

**Wooju: B-But! ****L**

**Me: You can be in the next one!**

**Wooju: Okay… *sniff***


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Tara: Hi!**

**Wooju: =w=**

**Me: *Pokes neck**

**Wooju: *Faints  
Me: *Looks at Tara* You didn't see anything.**

**Tara: *Nods**

Episode 18

"One… Two…" Naoki counted before we all pulled out a stick.

"Aww!" Shingo whined.

"I go first!" Naoki stated.

"I don't get to go at all…"

"Korin is second, and you're third Aichi!"

"Yep!" Aichi smiled.

"No fair. I don't get to go…" Lauran pouted.

"I haven't even had one cardfight! Don't complain," Yukino sighed.

"I don't get to go either, so we're in this together," I giggled.

"Ishida already lost to a Fukuhara opponent once. Will he be okay?" Shingo mumbled.

"Don't worry too much about it," Lauran smiled, "This is just a friendly competition."

"Alright everyone, let's go!" Aichi cheered, "Let's give it our all! Miyaji Academy's Cardfight Club… let's fight!"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

"Oh yeah, everyone in the auditorium is fired up, too!" the announcer shouted, "As you'd expect from the team that's favored to win, Fukuhara's got an incredible cheering section!"

"Cheering helps the fighters," Doctor O explained, "And I'm sure they know that."

"Fukuhara! Fukuhara! Draw! Ride! Call! Attack! Fukuhara! Fukuhara!" the Fukuhara students cheered. **(nice cheer…)**

"Miyaji! Miyaji! Miyaji! Miyaji!" I heard Kamui, Rejji and Eiji shouting before Morikawa and Izaki joined in, "Miyaji! Miyaji! Miyaji!" Naoki, Aichi, and Korin were having a conversation, but I couldn't hear what they were saying thanks to Lauran complaining how she couldn't fight.

"All right! In just a moment, the first match of the final round will begin!" the announcer stated.

"Naoki, give it your all!" Aichi encouraged.

"The first match is all-important in building up momentum for the whole team!" Shingo agreed.

"We're counting on you!" Misaki shouted.

"Keep a clear head!" Korin advised.

"Beat 'em so hard they won't know what hit 'em!" Lauran jumped up from her seat.

"You can do it!" I cheered as Yukino nodded.

"All right, let the first match of the final round begin!" the referee cued.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"  
"Stand up, Vanguard"

-After the battle-

"The winner of the first match, from Miyaji Academy, Naoki Ishida!" the referee announced.

"Amazing! Miyaji Academy's Ishida lost his lead, then regained it, becoming victorious!" the announcer shouted.

"He used Armor Break Dragon's skill without fear and attained a courageous victory!" Doctor O agreed.

"You are s-o right!"

"You did it, Naoki!" Aichi congratulated.

"Great job!" Lauran waved her hands everywhere.

"Yeah…" Yukino said flatly.

"That was an awesome!" I shouted.

"Beating Suiko, that's really something!" Korin praised.

"You've grown," Misaki agreed.

"Th-Thanks…" Naoki smiled a little.

"Having to cheer on a fight that makes no progress… Think how that feels from our end!" Shingo sighed.

"What's that?" Naoki asked.

"A true fighter draws on his units' abilities. As famous military leader Shingen Takeda once said, 'Use sour persimmon as sour persimmon.'"

"Did he say that?" Aichi asked.

"Shut up! You lookin' to start the Kawanakajima campaign here!?" Naoki argued.

"You want to start it?!" Shingo replied.

"Calm down, you two!" Aichi tried to break the fight.

"Stop fighting!" I shouted.

"Fine," Naoki agreed reluctantly.

"Yes Miss Ai…" Shingo sighed.

"All right! Let's throw each other in the air to celebrate!" Naoki shouted. **(you guys can throw me :D )**

"Too premature," Misaki reminded him.

"Whoops. That's right, we gotta win one more, don't we?"

"Then you're next, Korin. Have a good fight," Aichi smiled.

"Keep this momentum goin'!"

"Don't give her any mercy!" Shingo cheered.

"Leave it to me!" Korin assured.

"Be careful of her Soul," Misaki warned.

"Thank you . I'll be back soon."

"You got this bestie!" I encouraged as I pushed her away.

"Good luck, Korin!" Aichi shouted.

"Win it for us!" Naoki demanded.

"Hooray! Hooray! Korin!" I heard Morikawa shouting. Man. That guy will take any chance he gets to fanboy.

"Miyaji Academy, fight!" Emi, Rekka, and Mai cheered.

"Give it your all, Miyaji!" Kamui shouted.

"Good luck!" Eiji and Reiji joined in.

"Good luck, Korin!" Aichi encouraged one more time.

"And now, everything is in place for the second match of the final round! Let's fight!" the announcer cued.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

**Me: Ahhh. I got it done in time!  
Wooju: Thanks for making me pass out. (Note her sarcasm.)  
Me: You're welcome!  
Tara: Bye everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: HEY GUYS! My finger is starting to get better, so I'll try to get back on track with my schedule!**

**Wooju: That's goof Emily!  
Tara: Oh yeah! Em-chan is going to Hawaii the first two weeks of summer vacations, so she won't be able to upload then.**

**Me: And I won't be able to upload much after summer because I'm going to my freshman year of high school. TT~TT**

Ai's POV

"It's the final round of the VF High School Championship, Kanto Block 3. In the showdown between Fukuhara High School and Miyaji Academy, Naoki Ishida showcases a brilliant win against Suiko Tatsunagi in the first match. With this one win, Miyaji Academy has taken a step toward victory. Meanwhile, the pressure is on Fukuhara High School. Continuing to the second round, from Miyaji Academy, we have the Vanguard idol and member of Ultra-Rare, Korin Tatsunagi, and her opponent from Fukuhara High School, the Beautiful Assassin of AL4, the former top team of Team Asteroid, Asaka Narumi!" the announcer shouted, "Who will win?!

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

-After the Cardfight-

"Fukuhara High School has won the second match! And so, the final round of the VF High School Championship, Kanto Block 3, will be decided by a third match!" the announcer said.

"I'm sorry, everyone…" Korin apologized.

"Don't act like such a stiff," Naoki replied, "All you did was lose once! We're all fighting together here. It's a team competition. So we'll win it back together in the next match."

"Besides," Misaki continued, "it was a good fight. Your feelings came through. If anyone criticized you for a fight like that, they'd have to answer to me!"

"Me too!" I agreed, "I'll beat them half to death!"

"That's going a little too far," Yukino sighed.

"Y-Yeah," Lauran stuttered as she hid behind Yukino.

"Scary… Th-That's right!" Shingo corrected himself.

In the background I heard Wako shouting, "And then we can get ice cream and doughnuts when you guys win!" (Me: Sorry, I had to. Wooju loves ice cream and doughnuts. **Its my life**)

"I'll win it," Aichi declared.

"Aichi…" Korin started.

"With the feelings that Naoki, Korin, Misaki, Shingo, Ai, Lauran, and Yukino have passed on I'm going to win! Let's go to the High School Championship. We're going to fight together."

"Aichi…"

"I'm counting on you Aichi," Naoki shouted.

"Aichi!" Misaki smiled.

"Mr. Sendou!" Shingo cheered.

"Go get 'em!" I yelled.

"Knock 'em into space!" Lauran waved her arms everywhere as Yukino nodded. (Me: Yeah… Yukino doesn't show much emotion if you haven't figured it out by now…)

"All right, the fateful third match!" the announcer continued with the tournament, "From Miyaji Academy, a member of Team Q4, which won the previous national Vanguard tournament as well as the Asia Circuit Aichi Sendou! And his opponent, from Fukuhara High School, the man who led AL4, the pinnacle of Team Asteroid, to two national tournament victories in a row, Ren Suzugamori! Both of them have triumphed at the national tournament, and now they clash here at the local elimination round! It's not an overstatement to call this a duel that'll decide who the strongest fighter is!"

"Ren is serious about this match," I muttered as Yukino and Lauran looked at me, "He won't be the same Ren you're use to…" They nodded.

"We're in for an awesome fight!" Lauran smirked.

"Yup," Yukino gave a small smile.

**Me: That's it; I give up with telling them to stop with the cliffhangers.**

**Wooju: They wouldn't have stopped anyway.**

**Me: AND IT TAKES A WHOLE 4 EPISODES TO GET THROUGH 3 CARDFIGHTS WHEN IN REAL LIFE IT TAKES HALF AN HOUR! Not that I have any problems with long episodes. I just want to know what freaking happens!  
Tara: Don't vent out on me!**

**Me: Whatever.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: Hey guys…**

**Wooju: Awww, what's wrong?**

**Me: After con depression…**

**Tara: What's that?**

**Me: I was so excited about the con, but after it's over, I don't have anything to look forward to…. *Hits face on desk**

**Tara: Oh. Poor Em-chan…**

Episode 20

Ai's POV

"This fierce fight is over at last!" the announcer exclaimed, "The winner is Ren Suzugamori! Fukuhara High School has conquered Kanto Block 3, and will go on to the VF High School Championship!"

"Aichi! You did great!" I heard Morikawa shout from the crowd as everyone clapped.

"I'm sorry everyone… We can't go to the VF High School Championship together…" Aichi apologized.

"Is it necessary to apologize?" Naoki asked.

"Mr. Sendou, you gave it your all," Shingo explained, "Am I wrong?"

"No, of course not!" Aichi replied.

"And did you enjoy yourself out there?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did!"

"In that case, we have no complaints," Misaki smiled.

"What she said," Korin agreed.

"Everyone," Aichi muttered.

"In the first place if you hadn't formed the Cardfight Club, we never would've been here," Naoki reasoned, "Same goes for this passionate feelin'. You're the same way, right? While you were fightin' that guy, you got all fired up, didn't ya?"

"Yeah. I was incredibly fired up," Aichi answered, "As if all the blood in my body was boiling."

"Then that's good enough, ain't it? Right?"

"Good enough for me!" Lauran shouted.

"Hm," Yukino gave a little grunt of acknowledgement as everyone else nodded.

"Yeah. You're right. Thank you, everyone," Aichi smiled, "Thank you, Naoki."

"Looks like the awards ceremony is gonna start," Naoki observed, "Let's go guys."

"It really is over, huh? Our challenge against the VF High School Championship." Shingo sighed.

"Quit your whimperin'! There's always next year!" Naoki teased.

"I know that, but…"

"Besides, it's not like the VF High School Championship is the be-all-end-all for Vanguard."

"That's right. We can always fight at the club, and have intramural matches with other schools," Aichi added.

"Plus there are other tournaments. If you want to fight, there are plenty of opportunities." Korin explained.

"And drop by the shop once in a while," Misaki suggested, "You'd make Shin really happy."

"I see… You're right!" Shingo perked up.

"All right! Then let's get back to the club and fight!" Naoki shouted.

"Yeah!" Lauran agreed.

"Good idea! I'll train you hard!" Shingo declared, "So you don't drag us down again next year, Porcupine Head!"

"Here we go again…" Yukino sighed.

"What's that, Granny Glasses?" Naoki retorted.

"Excuse me?! You got a problem?!" Shingo asked.

"Y-You two…" Aichi started.

"Leave them be," Misaki interrupted.

"Yeah, let Ai do it," Korin agreed.

"Me?" I asked as they nodded, "Okay!"

"Hide me…" Lauran whispered as she hid behind Yukino again.

"So, what? I'll appreciate your help from now on!" Naoki shouted.

"I know you will! And I'm gonna crack the whip on you!" Shingo yelled back.

"I can take whatever you dish out!"

"You better steel yourself!"

"SHUT UP! WE GET IT!" I interrupted, "But maybe I'll be the one training you guys…"

"Y-Yes Miss Ai," Naoki and Shingo backed away a little.

"Good," I sighed.

**Me: *Stretches**

**Wooju: Good job Emily!**

**Tara: Yeah, now if only I could figure out the game.**

**Me: She started learning how to play today. Everyone wish her good luck! (Not that the rules are that hard.)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: HEY GUYS! It's my last week of school and all we're doing are fieldtrips!**

**Wooju: GREAT AMERICA AND SANTA CUZ BOARDWALK! WOOO! Shouting is a lot of work.**

**Me: Save your voice for your next UTAU. Oh, and if you're wondering, Tara's sick again.**

**Wooju: Poor Tara…**

Episode 21

Ai's POV

The bell rang for classes to end!

"Rise!" the student council girl commanded, "Bow!"

"Aichi, to the clubroom at warp speed!" Naoki shouted.

"Let's go!" I started running.

"R-Right!" Aichi answered.

"It looks like he enjoys himself everyday," Shingo sighed.

"Hey, you guys haven't forgotten, have you?" Korin asked.

Mika's POV

"It seems that they've appeared." a guy with red and orange hair stated while he put the tips of his index and middle fingers to his forehead.

"Have you come? You're opponents are right here," another guy with messy black hair and a bandage over his left eye declared.

"Oh? So you don't mind having a Cardfight with me, then?" big brother asked.

"Don't try to be funny!" a guy with brown hair and a beaded necklace shouted. I'm just gonna call them by their hair colors.

"You came here after receiving our letter of challenge," red stated.

"Yes. I thought I would warm up here before going to the VF High School Championship," big brother replied, "I'm not surprised, given that Aichi Sendou is a student here at Miyaji Academy."

"This school's go unusual-looking fighters," Jillian observed.

"Wonderful! Did you people call forth this weather?" Sharlene gasped.

"Girl, you have a penetrating eye," black chuckled, "That's right! We, the members of the Paranormal Power Research Society, are allies of all paranormal power! Wind! Clouds! Only a little earlier, it was a clear blue sky, but now it celebrates our foray into battle!"

"I always love a nice violent storm," I sighed.

"My name is Eru Nakagami," Eru announced, "Whether it means your lives or not, I challenge you to a bout of Cardfighting!" The door to the roof slammed shut, scaring Jillian and Sharlene.

"Are you surprised?" brown asked, "At this academy, we possess power recognized by the gods…"

"That's why we're feared and were banished to this place," red put his finders on his forehead again.

"Grieving Senri and Nakao, my comrades… at the end of the day, we're just wandering nomads without a place to call our own," Eru stated.

"Our leader, Nakagami, possesses an awesome and fearsomeness…" I think this one is Senri.

"And you'll experience it firsthand," so this one is probably Nakao.

"We bear no grudge against you Cardfighters, but it's in our sad nature to seek out safe refuge. Forgive us…" Eru apologized.

"Leon…" Sharlene started.

"He thinks you're somebody else…" Jillian finished.

"I understand," big brother replied, "I shall accept this letter of challenge."

"Leon?!" Sharlene and Jillian shouted simultaneously.

"Just play along with it," I whispered.

"Wandering nomads, eh?" Leon asked as Sharlene, Jillian and I joined him at the cardfight table, "That strikes a sad note. Let us fight and leave no grudges behind. Ready?

"Y-Yeah…" Eru answered, "It aches… My sealed right arm aches! It's sobbing out, 'I'm going to beat you bloody!' Not yet… It's still to early… You two. It's possible that something may happen. Get back so you won't get sucked into the maelstrom!"

"R-Right!" Senri replied, "You women in the back! It's dangerous over there! Move away!"

"Jillian, Mika, let's go! It's dangerous here!" Sharlene shouted.

"He's right. Back up," big brother commanded.

"R-Right!" Jillian obeyed.

"Hurry, hurry!" Sharlene urged.

"I'm coming," I sighed.

"You're prepared?" Eru asked, "Here I go."

"Yeah," big brother answered.

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

Ai's POV

"I don't believe you people…" Korin sighed as she took out a basket, "We planned to all have lunch together today, remember?"

"Wow. Korin, you made all this yourself?" Aichi asked.

"I-It's not like I made it because I wanted you guys to eat it! I just ended making too much." (Me: Tsundere!)** (I WANT FOOD.)**

"Eh?"

"Is that so?"

"Takuto? Wako?" Aichi gasped with surprise.

"Long time no see, Aichi Sendou!" Takuto greeted.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" Korin interrupted.

"We told you we were coming today!"

"There's no ice cream…" Wako sounded a little disappointed.

"Who's the kid?" Naoki asked.

"He's the greatest sponsor of the Vanguard world, Takuto Tatsunagi, chairman of the Tatsunagi Financial Group!" Shingo shouted.

"Nice to meet you!" Takuto smiled.

"Hello," Naoki said still a little confused.

"It's an honor to meet you!" Shingo replied.

"Chairman? This kid?"

"How rude! You're just an Ishida yourself!"

"What was that?! Plus 'an Ishida'?! That doesn't even make sense!"

"What fun!" Takuto laughed, "I'm happy you've made such good friends, Korin! After all, while you were making lunch, you were like 'I hope everybody eats it.'"

"Takuto!" Korin shouted.

"You looked like you were having so much fun making it…"

"Is that right?" Aichi smiled.

"Boss Lady, did you prepare a homemade lunch too?" Naoki asked. Misaki hesitated a little before opening it. "Wow! Awesome!"

"You're amazing too, Misaki!" Aichi complimented.

"R-Really? Thanks…" Misaki stuttered.

"Let's dig in!" Wako shouted.

"Thanks for the food!" everyone chanted.

"We're gonna need a lot of food to feed me, so good thing you guys cooked a lot!"

"Come to think of it, there should be one more guest here…" Takuto stated.

"Rain?" Naoki asked as thunder cracked.

"It's not going to rain. They sky will clear up by the time we go home," Korin stated.

"Do you have supernatural powers of somethin'?"

"What are you talking about? I just was a weather report, obviously."

"Um… Takuto, Wako, can I ask you something?" Shingo asked.

"Sure," Takuto replied.

"Shoot," Wako swallowed a mouthful of food.

"What are Korin, Rekka, and Suiko like at home?"

"Granny Glasses, You're not supposed to ask that kinda question," Naoki interrupted.

"I-I know, right?" Korin agreed.

"But I wanna know too," I pouted.

"Besides, I'm sure they lounge around in long T-shirts, laughing their heads off while watching sitcoms, sleep three in a row next to each other, snoring lightly-"

"What?! We do not!" Korin cut him off.

"Good question," Takuto started.

"Hey, Takuto! It you talk out of turn, I'll never speak to you again!"

"What they heck? Don't be so serious…" Naoki complained.

"Idols are our ideals, and that's what makes them idols, right?" Shingo reasoned.

"You're the one who asked in the first place!"

"Good for you, Korin. It looks like you get along really well with your friends," Takuto smiled.

"Korin is like the pillar of the Cardfight Club," Aichi explained.

"That's right. We can always count on her, and she's a demonic drill instructor to our two new recruits," Misaki agreed.

"Come on, 'demonic' is a little harsh…" Korin sighed.

"No, I agree," Naoki countered.

"Hey! I thought that was my job!" I laughed.

"You're our peace keeper," Misaki joined me.

"I'm glad Wako and I had you come to this school," Takuto stated, "Sometimes, in order to change yourself you have to come out of your shell.

-Mini Time Skip-

"Wha?! It cleared up. Just like Korin said!" Naoki observed.

"It's not me, it's the weather report," Korin corrected, "Yeesh. Check the TV news or a newspaper once in a while." Everyone started laughing.

"Shucks. It would've been cooler if you had supernatural powers…"

"That was good!" Wako stretched and patted her stomach.

"It better have been! You ate half of it!" I giggled.

"Korin, Misaki Tokura, thank you for lunch," Takuto sighed happily.

"Everything was really delicious," Aichi smiled.

"If you're happy and full, then it was worth making," Korin replied.

"Yeah, exactly…" Misaki agreed.

"All right, now let's get to the club!" Naoki shouted.

"May I participate as well?" Leon appeared out of nowhere with Mika, Sharlene, and Jillian.

"Leon?" Aichi asked.

"You finally got here," Takuto smiled.

"Took you long enough!" Wako pouted.

"Sorry we're late," Leon apologized.

"We got a little caught up in something," Mika smiled.

"So you're 'one more guest' was Leon!" Aichi realized.

"I wanted to fight you once before going to the VF High School Championship," Leon explained, "Please indulge me."

"Sure. It'd be my pleasure."

"I-I can't believe it! I get to see a fight between Aichi Sendou and Leon Souryu! I'm moved!" Shingo went into fanboy mode.

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Well, why don't we have a friendly fight too?" Misaki suggested.

"Good idea!" Sharlene agreed.

"I'm in!" Jillian shouted.

"All right!" Naoki yelled.

"Me too!" I raised my hand.

"Then I'll join!" Mika smiled.

**Me: BIG LONG CHAPTER! WOOOOO!**

**Wooju: I waited for you…**

**Me: Sorry… I woun't be able to update for a while since I'm going on vacation for two weeks, but i'll make it up when I get back! See ya next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Wooju: Hi hi!**

**Tara: So, you're writing in Hawaii again?**

**Me: Yup! My dad says we have to have a relaxation day, so we're just staying at the hotel.**

**Wooju: I don't go anywhere over the summer so I just stay at home and do stuff.**

**Tara: I'm on a cruise, sooooooooooo, yeah!**

**Me: I guess that covers updates on our locations, so let's start the story!**

Episode 22

Ai's POV

"Aichi! Aichi! Wake up!" I shook Aichi until he finally jerked awake. He was tossing and turning in his sleep so by the looks of it he was having a nightmare. "It was just a dream."

"A dream…" Aichi repeated.

-Mini-Time Skip-

"Good morning!" Aichi called to everyone as we entered the classroom.

"Morning everyone!" I smiled, "Ehhhhh, Korin isn't here yet. She's usually here before I'm even awake."

"Mornin'!" Naoki walked in.

"Good morning!" Shingo followed.

"Morning guys!" I greeted.

"Ehhhhh, you're actually fully awake today!"

"Yup! Aren't you guys proud!"

"Naoki! Shingo!" Aichi let out a sigh of relief. He seemed really nervous this morning, and I'm starting to wonder about his dream.

"Somthin' wrong?" Naoki asked.

"No. It's nothing."

-Mini-Time Skip- (Me: It's the start of the chapter and we already have two of these!)

"So Korin never did show up, huh?" Naoki asked after the bell that signaled classes were over rang.

"I wonder if something came up," Shingo thought out loud.

"Shall we try calling her?" Aichi suggested.

"Well?" Shingo asked. We were outside the school gates.

"No good. Nobody's answering," Aichi sighed as he hung up.

"Well, she is an idol," Naoki explained, "She's probably just busy with work."

"To be sure, Ultra-rare is an ultra-_popular_ idol group," Shingo agreed, "Did you know they've got another new song coming out soon?"

"Still, to note even let us know…" Aichi started, but didn't continue.

"I'm and idol too, I just put my career on hold to go to school," I pouted slightly offended by Shingo's first comment.

"I-I'm sorry Miss Ai, I didn't mean to offend you!" Shingo apologized.

"Whatever…"

"But anyway, what are we doing for the club today?"

"Right!" Aichi remembered, "Apparently, Misaki is busy helping out at the shop. And it's been a while, so I thought we could gather at Card Capital."

"Great idea! We can try our skills against students from other schools without the interference of that Student Council!"

"The guys from Hitsue High hang out at Card Capital, don't they?" Naoki asked.

"Yeah. They should be there," Aichi answered.

"All right! This is my chance at revenge! I'm all fired up!"

"Ah, I'd like to stop by a bookstore on the way over…" Shingo added.

"Sure," Aichi agreed.

"Wait, what about Lauran and Yukino?" I asked.

"HEY!" Lauran yelled. Well speak of the devil. "Sorry we're late, our teacher let us out late and we thought we were meeting at the clubroom, so…"

"It's fine, it's fine, let's get going!"

"Shoot! I left my bag inside!" Naoki remembered, "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch right up."

"In that case, why don't we just reconvene at the shop?" Shingo suggested.

"Sure, that'd be fine," Aichi agreed.

"Okay! See ya in a bit!" Naoki said before running back into the school.

-Time Skip- (Me: You already know what happened to Naoki, so yeah. **Shudders** Creepy….)

"Korin was absent?" Misaki asked as we arrived at the card shop.

"Yes. She didn't come to school at all today," Aichi answered.

"Mr. Sendou is too worried about it," Shingo sighed, "She's just busy with her work as an idol, I tell you. Takuto could be calling the school right now to let them know."  
"I remember she did seem really busy when we had the school festival," Misaki added.

"That's true, but…" Aichi started.

"Aichi. What's bothering you?" Kai interrupted.

"Kai… Before now, Korin's always contacted us to let us know when she couldn't make it. So her absence today without any warning kind of made me worry."

"Is that all?"

"Well… and, also, this morning, I had sort of a nightmare…" I knew it!

"A nightmare?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's not a big deal…" Naoki finally arrived.

"Geeze, I knew you were slow, but not this slow," I complained, "What took you so long Naoki?"

"Yeah, that took a while, huh?"

"It took way too long, you would be juvenile delinquent!" Shingo shouted as Assista-cat ran to Misaki.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked.

"Listen it's pointless to designate a place to meet if you're just going to show up whenever you feel like it!"

"Wait, Shingo, something's up," I realized.

"You're no good…" Naoki muttered.

"How an I no good?!" Shingo shouted, "That's an outrageous thing for you of all people to say, Ishida!"

"I wouldn't be satisfied with you. I'm looking for a strong opponent." **(what a nice way to encourage your friends...)**

"What's with him?" Miwa asked.

"You," Naoki looked at Aichi before shoving his bag to Shingo, "Fight me."

"Huh? Me?" Aichi questioned.

"That's right. I gotta fight a strong opponent."

"Strong opponent?"

"What the heck? That's pretty overbearing for a practice match," Miwa said.

"What's wrong, Aichi Sendou?! Are you gonna fight me?"

"Sure. Let's do it," Aichi agreed.

"That's what I wanted to hear." For a second I saw a red aura around him and strange red markings in the shape of a 'T' under both his eyes.

"Be careful, Aichi," Kai reminded, "I sense something's not right about him."

"Yeah, got it," Aichi nodded, "Thank you, Kai."

"And you're next girl…" Naoki directed his demand to me.

"What? Me? I'll have you know that's I'm not gonna let anyone tell me what I have to do," I lectured as we had a stare down match. There was something different about him. His eyes looked empty… They didn't have their usual fire in them…

"Naoki, picture it…" Aichi started.

"I don't need that stuff," Naoki cut him off, "It's pointless. Right now, I'm gonna crush you and your image."

"Naoki?!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

-After the Cardfight-

"I won…" Aichi let out a sigh of relief.

"He did it…" Miwa awed.

"Mr. Sendou wins!" Shingo shouted. Naoki slammed his hand on the table and screamed in pain before fainting. **(SLAP HIM THEN GIVE HIM ICE CREAM)**

"Naoki!?" Aichi ran over to help.

"W-What the?!" Miwa stuttered.

"Ishida!" Shingo called out as we all ran over.

"Naoki!" Aichi shouted

"Ishida!"

"Is he okay? He didn't hit his head, did he?" Miwa asked.

"All you all right ? Naoki!" Aichi repeated

"That's it! WAKE UP!" I shouted. That did the trick. Naoki finally opened his eyes.  
"Naoki?"

"Aichi… Where are we?" Naoki asked.

"Card Capital!" Shingo answered.

"How…? When did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Miwa inquired.

"You just had a Cardfight with Aichi," Misaki explained.

"No… I don't remember," Naoki answered Miwa's question, "But we were talking about going to Card capital after school, right? And then I went back to the classroom to get my bag… After that… Darn it! I can't remember!" Naoki held his head.

"Naoki, are you really okay?" Aichi asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine now."

"What do you mean, you're 'fine now'?!" Shingo interrupted, "I won't forgive you for your insults before!"

"Insults…? I don't remember."

"Excuse me?! Are you saying you were possessed or something?!" (Me: That's actually pretty accurate…)"

"I'm sayin' I dunno!"

"If you cant remember… maybe you bumped your head?" Miwa suggested, though it sounded more like a question.

"Eh?! In that case, this is serious!" Aichi shouted, "You should go to the hospital!"

"Y-Yeah. Maybe…" Naoki stuttered. Kai walked over the Cardfight table and picked up Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" as I walked over to him.

"His memories from earlier… are gone…" Kai stated.

"Yeah, something's up, and I'm going to figure this out. I don't want anyone else becoming like that," I declared as we both looked at Vowing Saber Dragon. The card just started disintegrating in Kai's hand.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" I sort of shout-whispered. "THE CARD FREAKING DISAPPEARED!"

**Me: As DualStarduster says, "Cardfight Vanguard increased it's 'I wanna scare the crap out of fans meter' to like… 10000000000000000% …"**

**Wooju: I only watch the English dub since I too lazy to read subtitles, and I'm probably gonna be scared when I watch this episode when it comes out. (PFFT I WONT BE SCARED)**

**Tara: And this is a show about a children's card game?!**

**Me: *Nods**

**Tara: Japan is crazy.**

**Me: Shut up. I happen to like the anime Japan makes…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Me: I am not looking forward to writing this…**

**Tara: You forgot you're greeting.**

**Me: Oh, sorry. HEY GUYS!**

**Wooju: Now tell us why you aren't looking forward to writing this chapter.**

**Me: Cause I have to make you evil.**

**Wooju: … I DON'T WANNA BE EVIL.**

**Me: Well too bad…**

Episode 23

Wako's POV

I heard screaming and I instantly sat up and ran to where the sound came from. When I came in, Takuto was staring at the glass wall.

"What was that screaming about?" I asked.

"Ah, Wako!" Takuto turned to me and smiled, "It was nothing. Don't worry about it." **(Should I be scared?)**

"Oka-" I felt a sharp pain in my head.

"I guess we'll have to possess you too," a voice said.

"D-Don't tell me…" I looked up at Takuto, who was giving me a sadistic smile. Great. Just wonderful. They already got him.  
"You… won't win…" Was all I could say before I blacked out. **(too late! hahaha)**

Akiran's POV

I was walking around town when I bumped into Kai.

"S'up," I asked.

"I have something important to do, so if you'll excuse me…" Kai explained.

"I could help."

"… Fine, but I can't guarantee anything."

"So, would you mind explaining?" Kai explained what happened the other day at the shop as we walked to wherever we were going.

"Wow, that sounds bad."

"Yeah, which is why we're here." He stopped as we arrived at the Tatsunagi Corporation's building.

"Oh yeah, he'd have answers…"

We walked in and a screen lit up as two maids appeared.

"Please push the room number that you would like to go to," the machine said. Kai pushed a room number and it loaded before showing two maids.

"We've been waiting, Kai Toshiki, Akiran Toshiki," they said.

"Waiting?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Please go through the door and into the inner direct elevator." The elevator ride was a silent one and when we got to the floor we needed to be the doors opened and the two maids greeted us again. "Welcome."

"It's unusual for you to come here," Suiko stood behind the maids.

"Where's Takuto," Kai demanded.

"He's here. This way."

"You're not going to ask about it?" Suiko asked after we started walking, "This uniform. I like it!"

"I couldn't care less," Kai sighed.

"My thoughts exactly," I agreed.

"Welcome, Kai Toshiki, Akiran Toshiki," Takuto called from downstairs. Kai walked down a few steps before staring at Takuto. "Something wrong?"

"No," Kai answered.

"Hi guys!" Wako smiled at us as she walked in, "What's up?"

"Anyway it's been a long time," Takuto continued, "What can we do for you today?"

"There's something I want to ask you two," Kai explained.

"Please take your time," Suiko nodded before walking away. Takuto and Wako lead us to another room as Kai explained what happened again.

"The card he had was…?" Takuto began.

"A card I'd never seen before," Kai finished, "And right before my eyes it vanished without a trace. But that's not all. He lost his memories too. And the way he acted during the fight… Looking at him reminded me of something. It was… similar to the sensation of the evil force Leon once displayed. At that time, he must have been influenced by Cray. You know a lot about Cray, don't you? (Me: No, duh. They're the rulers of Cray.)

"You're guess is correct," Takuto and Wako confirmed as Takuto continued, "The entities called Void are trying to envelope the planet Cray in darkness. And they're trying to begin a new way of battle. The phenomenon that happened to Naoki Ishida was only the beginning. That phenomenon is called 'Reverse'."

"Reverse?" Kai and I asked as Wako nodded.

"You lose your own soul, and your energy becomes Void's," she explained.

"How does that happen?" I asked.

"It works like this. One Reverse fighter challenges a Cardfighter to a battle. And then, if the fighter who was challenged loses, he too becomes a Reverse fighter." Kai turned to leave before Takuto stopped him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To warn Aichi and the others about this," Kai replied.

"Please wait a moment," Takuto's voice dropped.

"We wouldn't want you leaving just yet," Wako's voice did the same.

"After all, we're not done explaining."

"Takuto?" Kai asked.

"Wako?" I looked at her.

"It's very convenient that you came to us," they said. They looked up and Takuto had a strange red mark on his forehead. Wako had the same mark on her right eye."We need strong fighters. If we succeed here, we'll be able to increase the number of Reverse fighters even faster." Screens appeared out of nowhere showing Aichi and Ren.

"For example, Aichi Sendou," Takuto explained.

"Or my dear Ren Suzugamori," Wako giggled sending shivers down my spine. **(EMILY WAT. *glares)**

"Or even," they looked at us, "You two, Kai Toshiki, Akiran Toshiki!"

"You've been Reversed too?" Kai and I asked.

"We," Takuto started before the screens disappeared. We heard a banging sound from the glass wall behind Takuto and Wako. Their reflections we hitting the wall and that was probably the real Takuto and Wako.

"So annoying," Reverse Takuto sighed, "Please disappear you two!" He snapped his fingers and the glass shattered before putting itself back together without the reflections.

"You aren't regular Reverses, are you?" Kai asked.

"Right now, we're allies of Void. Well, you could call us representatives… or agents…" Wako gave as an evil smile before they both took out their decks, putting a starting Vanguard on the Vanguard circle of a cardfight table that appeared and putting the rest of the cards on the deck zone.

"And Void is searching for the first Reverse fighter, the progenitor from whom everything will begin," Takuto continued.

"First Reverse fighter…" Kai and I repeated.

"Kai Toshiki, Akiran Toshiki, either of you would be perfect for the role. Once you're Reversed, you'll understand too. You'll know how wonderful this state is, how full of bliss."

"I'm not going to let that happen!" Kai shouted getting out his deck.

"I'm not either," I did the same.

Ai's POV

I felt a shiver go down my spine and my head shot up. I looked at Aichi and judging by his look, he just felt the same thing. Misaki and Assita-Cat looked at us questioningly.

"Oh… Nothing…" Aichi brushed it off.

"I feel like something bad is about to happen…" I muttered soft enough so no one would hear me.

"Stand up, the Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

I zoned out of Kai's battle and concentrated on mine.

"Aqua Breath Dracokid," I announced.

"Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn," Wako followed. Wait… I've never seen that clan before, let alone the card.

"What is that unit?"

"Surprised, are you? It's to be expected. This is probably the first time anyone, including you, has ever seen this clan. They probably don't even know it exists!" She drew a card and rode her next unit. "Demonic Bullet Star-vader, Neon. Dust Tail Unicorn moves back. Call, Barrier Star-vader, Promethium . This is Void's avatar clan. Its whole purpose is to steal all the light from everything living on Cray and Earth. A heretic that comes through the juncture of time and dimension… The end of an evolution that inherits a hundred million afternoons and nights and casts away imagination…The destroyer that has obtained ultimate power… Its name is… Link Joker… A frozen planet that doesn't know what it means to melt… A scorching planet that spews flames for eternity… A planet with no concept of 'moment' because its time has stopped… These three planets are the products of destruction by the hands of Link Joker. Or perhaps I should say 'nothingness'? A nothingness that brings destruction. So targeting Cray and Earth, two planets that are overflowing with life… Well isn't that expected?"

Wako

No unit/ Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn/ No unit

No unit/ Demonic Bullet Star-vader, Neon/ Barrier Star-vader, Promethium

Damage: 0 Hand: 4

Akiran

No unit/Aqua Breath Dracokid/ No unit

No unit/ No unit/ No unit

Damage 0 Hand: 5

"What the heck have you done?" I muttered, "The destroyer that has obtained ultimate power, huh?" I drew a card.

"Correct."

"Well I'll be the one to defeat it! I ride Torpedo Rush Dragon! I call Shortstop Brave Shooter! Supported by Shortstop Brave Shooter, Torpedo Rush Dragon attacks!"

"No guard."

"Drive trigger check. No trigger. I end my turn."

Wako

No unit/ Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn/ No unit

No unit/ Demonic Bullet Star-vader, Neon/ Barrier Star-vader, Promethium

Damage: 1 Hand: 4

Akiran

No unit/ Torpedo Rush Dragon / No unit

No unit/ Shortstop Brave Shooter / No unit

Damage 0 Hand: 5

"I ride Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon. I move Dust Tail Unicorn and call Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon." She motioned she was attacking my Vanguard.

"No guard."

"Next, Mobius Breath Dragon!"

"No guard…"

"It's like I can read every thought you have in your mind. Would you like me to give you an example? Let's see…'Hurry up and show me that clan's characteristics. That way I can get a good idea of the deck and find a way to beat it' is that right? Drive trigger check. Nothing. I end my turn. Why don't I give you what you want? The thing is, the power they possess goes beyond what you can imagine. Now, Mobius Breath Dragon's attack hit! So I activate its skill! Target acquired. Shortstop Brave Shooter. Lock…" A black beam was shot at Shortstop Brave Shooter before my card turned over.

"What?"

"I end my turn. It's your turn now~!"

Wako

No Unit/Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon/ Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn

No unit/ Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon / Barrier Star-vader, Promethium

Damage: 1 Hand: 4

Akiran

No unit/ Torpedo Rush Dragon / No unit

No unit/**Shortstop Brave Shooter**/ No unit

Damage: 2 Hand: 4

(Locked units are in bold)

I tried to stand Shortstop Brave Shooter, but my hand was rejected.

"I can't turn it back over…"

"This skill continues until the end of your turn."

"What?!"

"During that turn, Shortstop Brave Shooter stays face down. It can't boost you're Vanguard. And that is what 'lock' does. But a unit that's been locked doesn't only lose the ability to boost. Everything is sealed. That's right… _everything_. Link Joker can use this skill to bind every possible unit. I told you it would exceed what you could imagine."

"That doesn't matter. I won't let you win! I ride Marine General of the Teardrop, Carlos! Call, Tear Knight, Lucas. Lucas attacks!"

"No guard."

"Since his attack got through, counterblast. I draw a card. Next I attack with Carlos!"

"No guard."

"Since his attack got through, I flip once card in my damage zone face up. Drive trigger check. Heal trigger. I heal one damage and give the power to Carlos."

"Damage trigger. Draw trigger. I give the power to Mobius and draw."

"I end my turn."

Wako

No Unit/Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon/ Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn

No unit/ Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon / Barrier Star-vader, Promethium

Damage: 3 Hand: 4

Akiran

No unit/ Marine General of the Teardrop, Carlos / Tear Knight, Lucas

No unit/Shortstop Brave Shooter/ No unit

Damage: 1 Hand: 5

"You're actually doing quite well. You were able to calmly handle the situation of dealing with 'lock'.

Ai's POV

When Aichi and I left the shop, Aichi put a hand against a tree and looked at the sky. I followed and saw that it had gotten cloudy.

"Aichi, Ai," Misaki walked out of the shop, "Nasty weather… Looks like it could get rough."

"I wonder if it's going to rain," Aichi thought out loud.

"I just remembered. That pack that you ordered came in."

"Oh… thank you very much."

"Ai, what's wrong? You're usually not this quiet."

"I feel like something's wrong… but I just can't put my finger on it…" I answered.

Akiran's POV

"Link Joker…" Wako repeated the name of the clan she was using for what seemed like the hundredth time, "It doesn't matter who you are. No one can escape this clan. It simply isn't possible. That includes you, Akiran." She drew her card a giggled. "In the name of the accursed gods, twine together the monstrous powers at the end of the universe and push open the doors of destruction! Break Ride! Twilight Baron! Beast of war from another world, seal the power of all his soldiers! Break ride skill! I give +10000 power to Twilight Baron! And… Lock! The targets are Shortstop Brave Shooter and Lucas.

"What?! Two of them?!" I shouted.

"Surprised already? The fun's just begun! From here, I'm going to show you why Link Joker is to be feared."

**Me: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Wooju: At least until she can catch up.**

**Tara: … O_O**

**Me: Yes Tara?**

**Tara: This is a children's card game?**

**Wooju: Yes it is.**

**Tara: Japan is crazy…**


	24. Chapter 24

**Me: HEY GUYS! We're back with another chapter~! Unfortunately, Wako's still evil in this…**

**Wooju: I fail at being evil in real life.**

**Me: I'm always evil! Tara's sleeping by the way since she doesn't have summer school. (Lucky duck) Anyway, this is probably gonna be a short chapter.**

Episode 24

Akiran's POV

"Just give up, Akiran. You'll never win," Wako sang. Suddenly I was looking at another me with a sword. We looked at each other before nodding. We charged at each other before a white light surrounded us. We switched places and threw me the sword. I pointed the sword at the other me before he closed his eyes and disappeared.

'Thank you,' I thought.

"Well that was simple," Wako said walking over to me, "Here's your deck! Make sure you don't lose to anyone, okay?" I nodded. Wow. This is a really careless reverse. With that she teleported me out of the building. I need to warn everyone about this.

Ai's POV

We were at the cardshop today watching Izaki and Aichi have a cardfight when Akiran ran in.

"Guys, I have some bad news," he managed to say through his breaths, "This is for Aichi and Ai only."

"I knew something was up," I muttered before Aichi and I followed him out, "What's going on?"

"It's Kai."

"Kai?" Aichi asked.

"Remember what happened to Ishida?"

"Yeah, but how do you know about that?" I questioned.

"Kai explained it to me. So anyway Kai and I visited Takuto to see shat was up, and it turns out, Void is back."

"What?!" Aichi and I shouted.

"And it's got Takuto and Wako under its control, and now Kai too." He continued to explain what Reverse is and how it spreads. Along with the Link Joker Clan and how Lock works.

"So that means…"

"Yeah. We have to stop Void again. I have the deck if you want to look over it."

I nodded, "Don't battle with it though. I don't want to take any risks of you going under Reverse until we're sure we can use it."

**Me: Yeah short chapter!**

**Wooju: That wasn't any fuuuuun. =3=**

**Me: Yeah, I gotta go to summer school now. Bai!**


	25. Hi hi

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while. It's mainly because I'm going throught his UTAU phase. Check out my youtube channel if u wanna see that stuff. (If you don't know what UTAU is, look it up. It has it's own wiki. Second reason, *starts girtting teeth* is beause Wooju keeps losing the next chapter of The Life of a Princess every time i send it to her, so she can't edit. *Sighs* Anyway, as soon as I'm out of my phase I'll continue updating. Love you guys and see you soon!


End file.
